


With the will of the force, In the palm of my hand.

by Spice_Runner



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin being a dickhead but only in the begining, Anakin being kind of a dick head, Angst, Clone Wars, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), Friends to Lovers, Gray Jedi, Happy Ending, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Mace windu being a dickhead, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Mum im sorry i'll go to church after this I swear, Mutual Pining, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Possessive Anakin Skywalker, Post and pre Mustifar, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Slow Burn, Teenage Obi-Wan, Time Travel Fix-It, but for good reasons, confused Obi-wan, oblivious Obi-Wan, sand, young adult Obi-wan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 38,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spice_Runner/pseuds/Spice_Runner
Summary: ''Looking around him Vader saw a vast landscape of sand dunes blowing against the new dawn of twin suns in a soft blue sky,still speckled with a few lazy stars. Wondering how in the blazes he’d gotten to Tatooine ,he stood abruptly to his feet,sinking his toes into the rough coarse and irritating ground. His muscles ached,his skin stung against the blowing sand,a bone deep exhaustion set into his body,yet he couldn't laugh loudly enough.''After Obi-wan's supposed death on the death star,Darth Vader is sent back in time to his home planet by the will of the force, in the body of his nineteen year old self. He's been given a second chance,but to do what with? He doesn't know. All he knows if that the Jedi are alive once again,and so is Obi-wan. He plans to destroy the Jedi again without the rise of Darth Sidious,and With Obi-wan at his side as his apprentice. To right the wrongs of the Jedi,rebuild his Empire as he sees fit and take back all those he loves. The Force has different plans.ie: the classic time travel fix it with a bit of a twistON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Vader
Comments: 154
Kudos: 580





	1. In the beginning,there was sand

**Author's Note:**

> Hey anyone reading this,after a few months of drowning in Obikin fanfics, I finally decided to write one of my own. Honestly fan-fiction is my life right now, and I wanted to add something of my own to the Fandom! This is the first fanfic I've written ever,and I had a lot of fun with the first chapter,so I guess lets see where it goes? 
> 
> btw I own nothing,so just keep your pants on George Lucas

Light,darkness and power. Ribbons of energy pulsed in the halls of the death star as crimson met sky blue, surrounded by walls of metallic grey. Darth Vader stood tall in black clad robes against the smaller form of the Jedi he once knew. This wasn’t at all what he’d imagined their final duel to be. His former masters once golden copper hair was a stark white, and his face wore lines on his brow from too many years under the suns of Tatooine.

He looked nothing like the Jedi Vader had remembered him to be, but then again he probably didn’t either. Part of him wanted him dead.To see him withering on the floor ,his mouth gasping and fluttering as Vader's hand closed around his throat. Part of him screamed to take his Master into his arms,to cry and crush him into an embrace and just hold him until everything was right again.He shook the thought out of his head. The swift red saber in his durasteel limbs was brought down hard against the opposing blue saber with such force that it echoed across the lifeless halls of the ship.

This would be the end. It could finally be over, in a few more calculated blows he could finally destroy what had held him back for so long. The old stoic man had that same unwavering expression he had always hid behind, the sight of it sent coursing rage through Vader. Even now Kenobi played the defensive like he had on Mustafar,never being able to deal the final blow. Vader scowled beneath his helmet and clenched his fist against his saber. How had it ever come to this?

Finding a spot of weakness in his defense,the Sith dealt that final crushing blow with hidden tears beneath his helmet. One last look into those wizened eyes and the Jedi vanished,collapsing into nothing but the brown tattered robes he’d worn.

For a painfully long moment all that Vader could hear was his own synthetic breathing against his silent confusion. Then a low rumbling growl filled the air, a sickening barely human voice rose from his voice chip. ‘’FORCE DAMN IT!’’ Darth Vader seethed as his mechanical breathing hitched in his voice modifier with an agonizing roar. It was one of his Jedi tricks, It had to be! He strode over to the mess of robes on the floor before something stopped him in his tracks.

The force pulsed and hummed around him sporadically,pulling at his mind in a thousand different directions at once.Stars collided with his vision like supernovas that kept the world around him spinning in a mess of colors and shapes.Vader stopped to groan and brought his hands to his helmet as if to block it out,to spare his mind. He heard everything,saw everything, felt everything. All the life forces on the ship clashed against his mind shields clamoring for his attention.

What in the--OH FORCE in one fell swoop everything assaulted his overstimulated mind and exploded in waves of fire and electricity. Vader’s scream died in his voice modulator as the shifting force around him pried his lips shut and his black armored legs fell beneath him. For a merciful moment all sensation stopped save for the delicate whispers echoing against Vader’s ear:’’This is not the way….there is another chance….a chance at life once more.’’

The force sang to him and again his surroundings changed,and he fused with them. He felt coursing pain where his legs were,where his arms used to be, that should have felt like nothing but cold durasteel. Vines of flowing powerful sensation clamored to all his limbs,and across his skin. Colors shifted and danced around him,from black to tan and creamy white,grey to brilliant sky blue. Unable to comprehend what was happening, all that Vader could do was hold his head in unfamiliar hands as finally the force began to settle. The last thing he felt was wonderful long forgotten light before the world fell to darkness. 

______________________________________

When Vader finally began to stir,he’d almost forgotten the strange encounter,the stifled screams, the pounding of his head,and the strange wondrous light. _If that wasn’t the weirdest karking dream---why does my suit feel so...rough?_ Vader stifled a groan,everything felt sore like his body had just been in a vice,though that certainly hadn’t been out of the ordinary since Mustafar,but something about this soreness felt...different. His lidded eyes felt like they were weighed down with duracrete when he tried to open them with a soundless grumble.

But...was it a dream? Images replayed in his memory like a series of holograms, the durasteel halls,his death star, colorless machinery, his light saber against another blue one,he’d struck down….

Kenobi.

The memory of the Jedi’s robes cascading to the floor with no sight of his former master in them brought him back to the present,something he knew he couldn't dream up, it had felt too real. Vader's agitation grew as he remembered the unexpected parlor trick that had robbed him of his much desired revenge.

He brought his hand to shift the helmet that was probably the reason for his temporary blindness. _I’ll have to find some other way to get to him to-- what is..?_ As his hands grazed where there should have been sleek duraplast he found soft thick locks between his fingers. He froze. _Is this...hair?_ Cautiously he shifted his hand down further into it,and even after decades without it the feeling was unmistakable.

His heart raced,as he grabbed at it forcefully with his other hand, wanting to hold more of it when he realized _\- KRIFF, my hands, I can feel it against my hands!_ His hair tickled at his wrists and danced across palms that should have felt nothing,yet they did. With giddy wonder, Vader brought his hands down and forcefully pried his eyes open.

Where durasteel covered by rough black leather should have been, were smaller smooth hands made of flesh with tanned uncharred skin. Looking further, he saw that the same was true for his legs,though shorter were the lean muscled limbs that had carried him through battle after battle, one’s he’d never thought to see again.

Again those hands rushed to his face,not caring about the pain of their prodding,if this was a dream, he wanted to have as much of it as he could get before it was over. Shaking hands ran over smooth skin,eyes,nose lips jaw and chin were all unmistakably whole,save for the shallow scar above his eye. A disbelieving crazed laugh left Vader’s lips,but it hitched to a halt almost as soon as it came.

He gasped.’’My--Voice’’ more a statement than a question and again he laughed this time long loud and genuine as he shook his head in disbelief. After Mustafar he’d only ever heard his real voice in his mind,a voice that was trapped behind a synthetic voice chip embedded in the back of his suit. Now that voice was free and he could hear all of it’s undertones as it rolled in his tongue to his ears.

Looking around him he saw a vast landscape of sand dunes blowing against the new dawn of twin suns in a soft blue sky,still speckled with a few lazy stars. Wondering how in the blazes he’d gotten to Tatooine ,he stood abruptly to his feet,singing his toes into the rough coarse and irritating ground. His muscles ached,his skin stung against the blowing sand,a bone deep exhaustion set into his body, yet he couldn't laugh loudly enough.

He never thought he would be so overjoyed to touch sand again.

________________________________________

With new resolve,Vader decided that if this was really a second chance given by the force, he’d want to live to see another day before the twin suns burnt him to a crisp,what his the flimsy strange robes he’d woken up in. The suns had already began beating down on his back as he made his way towards the first port city he could find for shelter and some much needed answers,he’d at least be able to comm one of his many imperial officers to get him the blazes of this junk heap of a planet.

Walking against the churning sandy wind,he set his course with the force as his compass. With little to no life in the desert,he could direct all his attention to filtering through the distant but numerous life forces that must have been attached to one of the familiar ‘cities’.

‘’Kriff this would have been much easier with a speeder.” he huffed out through a labored breath as sweat formed on his brow, though still delighted to feel anything on his strong strange body,sweat included.

Now with little else to do but walk,he could put his mind to whatever the force had dropped him into the moment he woke up. He reasoned with himself that this wasn’t a dream, he would have felt it eventually being as force sensitive as he was. But then,how had he woke up here? There hadn’t been any sign of a struggle, with no landed ships in his perception,there didn’t seem to be even a womp rat to care that Vader had landed there.

And what would he do once he got into town? He doubted anyone would recognize him as the famous Sith lord without his suit,no no one alive had seen what was him under it. Only Sidious--

Vader stopped in his tracks.

 _Kriff, Sidious! What would he do if he saw me...like this?_ Of all the people that would recognize him without his suit and mangled body, Sidious was the only one alive and definitely the most troublesome. Vader growled into the vast nothingness of sand and wasteland. Part of why Sidious was still alive was because Vader had reluctantly been too dependent on him.

He could never get very far without his suit having to be regulated or modified to keep him alive by the resources of the empire. It had been a plan he’d been building up to for years to kill Sidious,he was certainly powerful enough and even better,Sidious wouldn't see it coming.Not from someone that seemed beneath him in strength. Oh how Sidious doubted him,that would be his last mistake.

With this new body,Sidious would have no hold on him anymore and would want to change that as fast as he could in whatever way he could. Vader growled with rage. That fucking wrinkled nut sack could kill me,or at the very least try to get me under his thumb again. He thought of all the possibilities of the future,death,mutilation…..the suit. If Sidious could find a way to make him dependent again he would. _I won’t let him. The damn bastard! I won’t let him._

He marched on towards the ever buzzing life force of a city ahead of him as the sun peaked into mid-day.

________________________________________

Vader was sweating rivers into his thin clothes by the time he finally reached the familiar huts and domes of Mos Eisley,about ready to die of thirst. He hobbled mindlessly on spent legs to what he recognized as the only canteena in the rinky dink assortment of buildings,eyeing the numerous beings so different races in clothing that seemed so foreign to what he remembered. _Stars, I could never miss this disgusting place._

Not caring about the passers by he lumbered through, he slumped onto one of the bar stools and flagged the bartender for the same drink as the lanky being beside him. With great care, he gingerly slipped the force into an unsuspecting pocket of the man behind him and without paying any close attention to the credits he’d grabbed, slipped them into his pocket.

Pick pocketing was less suspicious than trying to mind trick the bartender,that would make him look like a filthy rogue Jedi,something that could lead him right back into the hands of Sidous if he were caught.

A glass slammed down in front of Vader from the grey stocky hand of the beastly bartender. “Two Wupiupi.’’ The massive being leaned her elbow along the bar table expectantly. ‘’Don’t you mean Imperial credits?’ Vader reached inside his pockets and set on table two ....Wupiupi. He furrowed his brow at the unmistakable tablets. But Wupiupi hadn’t been used in decades, They’d been outlawed with the rise of the empire, even this outer rim dump should have been affected.

‘’The kark are Imperial credits” the Bartender mumbled under her breath as she turned away to fill another order. Vader was too distracted to think of choking the life out of her for speaking to him like that. He looked around next to him to see if he’d seen them correctly and sure enough a number of Insectoids beside him pulled out different amounts of Republic credits to pay for various drinks.Vader stiffened in his seat. What did it mean?

‘’In recent reports, tensions in Coruscant are finally beginning to subside as nefarious drug rings have been busted all along the city's lower levels,thanks to none other than the Jedi Order.’’

Vader nearly fell backwards in his seat and spit out his drink as all his attention was drawn to the boisterous voice of the twi'lek holo reporter. A shot of the pristine Jedi temple flashed in all its glory before Vader recognized the familiar faces of Mace Windu and Yoda trying maneuver their way around pushy reporters in the front halls he’d all but forgotten. “We are yet to get a proper statement from any of the Jedi council, but we hope to receive more on that in later reports.’’

It...It can’t be… The temple was... DESTROYED! The Jedi are DEAD He flagged the bartender again for another drink and set down another two credits.’’ that holo report, how old is it?’’ he questioned in an authoritative tone while pointing a stern finger at the holo projector he’d seen.’’what do you mean how old is it? That report is live from Coruscant, have you been living under a rock?’’ she mumbled something else about idiot customers that Vader hardly took note of as realization of his situation set in.

 _KRIFFING HELLS, I didn’t just wake up in a different body,I woke up in a different TIMELINE_ .He held his head in his hands and angled them on the table. _How is this even possible?! But...wait..if that’s true then-_ Vader's dread eroded as in its place grew a giddy sickening joy. True this was a time before the Empire,but it was also a time before the war, Darth Sidious, Padme's death and his fall out with…

His Master. Former Master that is..

Though he had no idea what to do about Padme,kriff he didn’t even know if she was born yet, but a sly devilish grin rose to his lips at the idea of finding Kenobi. He was fairly certain that if he remembered the year correctly, he should be a knight in the Jedi temple. Vader couldn't be certain but he couldn't stop his heart from racing to think it through, his fists clenched against the simple robes of his cloak. A part of him screamed at the idea of . Oh force to see Kenobi,powerless against him. To see him wither as he choked the life out of him. His shaking shoulders against the worn chair.

_Kenobi,I could rebuild the empire, I could kill Darth Sidious. Could I have Padme back?. I could see him-- KRIFF I could--_

Vader set down his empty glass with fierce determination and a dangerous sense of hope as he strode out of the crowded bar. His top priority right now was Coruscant. First of all he would want to confirm for himself that the damn building was still standing and the cursed Jedi were in fact still all alive,and of course to deal with Palpatine in any means necessary before he became Sidius. He would not let him steal his life,his love..not again More on his mind than anything else was the topic of his former Master.If his Master really was alive, he would definitely be younger in this timeline,but would he be too young to remember him? Would it matter? And what would he do with him once he had Kenobi? Oh,how he wanted to see him beg,see the light fade from his eyes as he was destroyed by his hands.He sneered at the thought.

But then ...something else occurred to him.without all the grief,all the sadness that had clung to his former master after his fall…without his memories and distrust,revenge wouldn't be the same.He would have no idea why Vader wanted him dead.That brought a blow to his plan. Then something sickeningly wonderful came to mind.

He could be anything that Vader wanted him to be. If he played his cards right.

 _Maybe….He could be MY apprentice!_ A wide grin set upon his lips.There was something so sickeningly appealing about the Idea of being Kenobi's master. A Sith Master. If Vader were to destroy the Jedi again which he planned to do this time without the deceitful Sidious,he wanted someone that he could train to rule alongside him and could think of no one better than his former master. _This time I would be the Master! I would have the power. I could coax my way into his life...then destroy everything he cares about like he destroyed me._

His grin only grew almost too wide on his face. Vader vowed that this time around things would be different. He could shape the future to his liking with the knowledge of what came before,nothing would stand between what was his.

__________________________________________________

The painfully familiar corridors of the Jedi temple’s white marble walls gleamed in the afternoon sun as Vader near with a pent up anger towards the tall double doors of the waiting Jedi council. Though he’d heard the holoreporter almost a week ago,to his disgust he’d only just registered with his own eyes that the Temple was indeed still standing.

Now that he could use the force without being detected by Sidious,it had been all too easy to find his way to the core planet of Coruscant with a few mind tricks here and there on ship pilot and commanders alike , allowing him enough time along the journey on the back of a few cargo ships to plan his next move.

He wasn’t stupid enough to think the Jedi would just allow a powerful force sensitive that had poped out of no where to just whisk away one of their own members without a second thought. Vader was going to have to be crafty. The best plan he’d come up with still brought a scowl to his face, but it seemed like the only course of action.

He planned to become close to the Jedi once again,possibly becoming a knight or if he could,a master if he could snake his way into the council’s hearts . As slimy as he felt being a Jedi again even if it was all for show, from there he could destroy the Jedi inside out. Dismantle their precious order brick by brick if he had to. He would be able to find a way to get close to Kenobi ,wherever he was...he should focus on what is important now.

He would have eyes and ears inside the council and could build whatever force was necessary to take them down when the time was right and they were at their weakest. If it would take months or years he didn’t know,but he had time and knowledge on his side.

The one problem he had had a hard time figuring out was how to get access to the council,and just how much he would tell them. So he gave them a distraction they couldn't ignore. As soon as he was close Enough to croissant,he used all his willpower to subdue the darkness in him behind a powerful mental shield before sending a message laced with pulsing force energy to the members of the council requesting their presence.

He knew they couldn't ignore a signature as powerful as his,it was enough for them to hastily agree to see him for whatever he came for,all but sweeping him in the door as soon as he landed. Whether their eagerness was out of curiosity or fear,Vader didn’t know,but he smiled a wicked grin that shrunk into a composed expressionless mask as he entered the council chamber.

The round room was exactly as Vader remembered it, dying sunlight peeked through the blinds of the long windows at every angle,surrounded by 12 chairs enclosed in a circle holding the selection of council masters. Plo-Koon,Ki-Adi-Mundi, Saesee Tiin, among others but his gaze stiffened at the two in the middle. Yoda and Mace Windu sat on the highest positions in the council chamber,stern curious looks on each of their faces as they acknowledged his presence.

Underneath his robes Vader's fists clenched as they dug into his palms,almost drawing blood before he forced them back. _Now is not the time, that can come later._ He bowed gingerly to all of them,the fabric of his recently purchased civilian clothes swinging past his legs as he lifted his head to smile dimly at Yoda. He resisted the urge to raise his saber at them right there and then. “good evening Masters, I thank you for attendance on my behalf.’’ years of having been his former Master’s Padawan had taught him at least a little on how to play off a good first impression.

“Hmm welcome you,we do as well as young one. Though strange is your appearance in the force.’’Yoda’s tone was cautions,as if he was trying to maneuver around the young man in front of him.’’You seem to recognize at least some of the council and yet...I can’t say that anyone here can recognize you, though you are undoubtedly strong in the force.Judging by your request of the council earlier.” Mace’s voice was just as infuriating as he’d remembered it,but he kept his composure calm.

‘’And how have we only just been informed of his existence? His signature is the strongest I have ever felt,but it feels...strange. Like it doesn’t belong here in the present ,but somewhere in the distant future.’’ Plo Koon instead of addressing Vader spoke to Yoda ,as if the young man was not standing right in front of him,as other masters murmured in agreement and spoke quietly to each other. Vader shifted in his boots ,caging an angry defiance inside himself.

Though they’d only just met him,already they felt like the slain Jedi he’d always remembered. Talking over him and treating him like a child instead of their equal. Though Vader supposed that it was hard to do what with how young he probably looked. His jaw still clenched sternly nonetheless.

‘’Perhaps from himself,will we hear what he has to say. Your name,what is it young one?’’ Caught off guard, Vader turned his head to the wizened green being,in all his planning he’d forgotten to think about what he should call himself. ‘Darth Vader’ probably wouldn't cut it,not as long as he wanted to keep his intentions a secret.

He almost snorted at the thought of saying it allowed,if only to see the look on their faces.

“Anakin Skywalker, Master.”

For now he could call himself that. Would think of himself as that name no matter how much it reminded him of a painful past he could never forget.If only to get what he wanted.

“Well then Skywalker….” Maces furrowed eyebrows quirked at him “would you care to shed some light on the matter?’’

_______________________________________________

Sunlight slowly left the room as time passed and Anakin formulated his words into a careful string of half truths to feel to the council. He told them of his predicament, how he’d been sent by the will of the force to where he was now,that the Jedi in his time had been destroyed. Though when asked how he simply said it was an unknown Siths doing. He spoke of his lie as a Jedi,and of the padawan he had. How he’d woken after death in the middle of Tatooine’s desert and flown to Coruscant.

One thing he’d learned from Kenobi that when trying to hide something, it was best to mix in as much truth as you could to make the gaps fall into place. It also helped because you could remember the details surrounding it if they did actually happen.

Finally he laced in the reason for contacting them, as vague as he could be and bending his words to come off as genuine.

‘’I no longer have any ties to where I originally came from,the Jedi I knew are gone and I’m not sure I could ever get back to them.I come to you now only to offer my assistance,and hope that I may join the Jedi,and find my place once more, if you’ll allow it. To become again what I once was with the second chance the force has given me.’’Anakin bowed his head as a tiny grin quirked his lips. He’d spoken honeyed words and sweet nothings that he thought even Mast-Kenobi would be proud of. A strange sad feeling pecked at the back of his mind at the thought. Anakin ignored it.

He raised his head again to meet the eyes of the stunned contemplating masters. Shifting a bit awkwardly in his boots as he felt their eyes gloss over him while they whispered to each other.

Every Jedi wore with uneasy expressions on their faces at what they had heard,what the force had done, they never thought it was possible. Yoda spoke with his low wizened voice,noticing his discomfort. ”Much to discuss we have a young Skywalker. Unsure we are of the will of the force and what it has to offer. Though accommodations in the temple you will have,while decided it is.’’

Mace nodded his head in agreement as he eyes Anakin with the quirk of his brow.’’Yes. You must be tired from your journey. You may go now and I will send someone to show you to your quarters. we will contact you tomorrow with a decision.’’ with that mace spoke into his comm and not a minute later a young knight was at Anakin's side. He bowed once more and left the other Jedi to bicker amongst themselves.

Outside the sky had turned a deep purple fit with a single silver moon among the lights of the smattering of high-rises that made up the planet of Coruscant. Anakin could feel once again that deep tiredness that sunk into his bones as night set into the air. The knight beside him said little except to direct him left and right through the corridors he had buried too deep to remember.

‘’So..your him?’’ the tan skinned Togruta eyed him with a strange fascination. His name was Sora Voss if Anakin remembered.’’What do you mean?” sounding a bit too sharp he yawned while rubbing a hand against his brow. The knight flinched a bit and turned away “Sorry I just-’’he folded his hands behind his back and looked forward again.

Anakin wasn’t having any of this annoying secrecy. If he had something to say about him then he’d demand to hear it “out with it.” This time he turned his own head to face Sora who picked at his tunic under his intense gaze.” I mean… you're the one who sent the Force message yesterday.The one with a force presence supposedly stronger than Yoda? It’s all anyone's been talking about in the temple.’’

Oh. He supposed it was his right to be curious,and a wicked pride flowed through Anakin at the awe in the Togruta’s voice. He felt a sense of power and importance as they finally reached the door.

“I guess they'll just have to figure out if they believe me.’’ he said with a smug grin as he opened the door and waved the blushing Togruta aside and shut it. He’d forgotten that effect he could have on people. It had been so long since he had people look at him like that,with something other than fear. It felt... strange. Like it didn’t shouldn't belong to him anymore.

Absentmindedly he checked his reflection in the smooth simple white wall panel beside him. It had been such a shock the first time he’d actually seen his once again unscarred youthful face. He still wasn’t used to it. Strong proud features looked back at him, with a stormy blue gaze in his eyes. He couldn't be any older than nineteen in this body, though he still felt all the decades he carried from his previous life,it was beyond bizarre.

Stifling another yawn, he set his eyes on the small but comfortable looking bed as he flopped down on spent muscles onto it,staring at the ceiling. He thought of his plans,how it would all play out, what he would do about Padme if he ever got that far,all the mistakes to avoid this time around the Jedi he would destroy. But finally he thought of Kenobi. He hadn't asked in the council chambers as he thought it would rouse some suspicion,and he had half a thought to march through the dorms right now looking for him. He was his after all. And he would take him back.

But he would find him. He would find Kenobi. He relished the thought of seeing the look on his old masters face looking at his own. Now with the roles reversed he would have the ultimate say. He would be the master and Kenobi his apprentice. Oh the strength he would have when the empire rose again, in his power alone. He would have that soon enough,have Kenobi soon enough. _I’m coming for you Master, you’re mine._

_________________________________________________________________


	2. Grass stained robes and ruffled hair.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think it's about time for the boys to finally meet,But it might not be the way some of you expected...oops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note,this fic is not proofread(well only by me) so there will be some mistakes

“Anakin,I’ve been looking all over for you--and what on Hoth are you doing up there?’’ Obi-wan approached with his hands on his hips as he tilted his head towards the boy in the tall branches of a towering tree.’’I’m climbing Master! The twi'lek girl showed me how to get up,and look! I’m further up than she could go!’’ Anakin beamed at Obi-wan as he tried to reach upwards for another branch,his small hands grasping the slick mossy covered trunk, climbing higher and higher. Anakin get down from there this instant! It’s dangerous and you could--Anakin!’’ 

Obi-wan’s words turned into a shout as Anakin’s foot broke the too thin branch with a sharp crunch,his hold slipping. With a yelp he fell backwards towards the ground below,his shoulder colliding with a few of the thick green tree limbs before he heard a gasp from below as phantom hands pulled him into a delicate but firm embrace and placed him gently on the ground before he could crash into it.

His shoulder stung and his knees trembled from his sudden fright. His eyes were wide as they stared up into Obi-wan's expectantly. His Master checked him over,searching for broken limbs or cuts,and he finally located the dirty scrape along the length of his shoulder. His brow furrowed as he reached into his sash for a bacta patch and a cloth, fussing over it with mutters under his breath and wiping away the dirt from the skin under torn robes.

”sigh* Anakin,I don’t know how many times I’ve told you to think things through before you act. But will you ever listen? You could have been seriously hurt!’’

Anakin's bottom trembled and he felt a few silent tears trickle down his cheeks. Obi-wan's face softened as he held him close,strong hands rubbing his back as he was pulled into an embrace.’’Oh Anakin,It’s alright. It’s alright. ’’ The soothing hands held him tighter. ‘’I’ve got you. It’s alright.” 

Anakin bolted upright and groaned as he hit the top of his head on the low ceiling above the bed. It’s been a while since he’s thought of that memory. It’s been a while since he dreamed at all.I _t's just this damn place getting to me. This suffocating temple,it’s seething with light. Disgusting._

It definitely wasn’t because he’d been thinking about his former Master for most of the night. He hadn’t been thinking about his soft voice,or the gentle feel of the arms that used to embrace him,hold him close--. Not at all. 

Putting the dream aside,morning seemed to arrive far too late for Anakin’s tastes. He could still feel the burning in his muscles, and the ache in his bones from yesterday’s endeavor. It had been two weeks since he first came to the temple,with so much waiting around to do. Much to Anakin's Annoyance,the council had bartered and debated amongst themselves for the better part of a day simply about what to do with Anakin now that he’d arrived, finally coming to agree that he would first complete the Jedi trials before being initiated fully as a Jedi knight. And complete the trials he had. 

Anakin had blown through challenge after challenge of saber combat,agility courses and force control,and with flying colors at that. Even Windu to Anakin's amusement, couldn't help but raise his eyebrows so far up on his bald dome,they looked like they were trying to join his nonexistent hair. They’d counted his midichlorians,tested his strengths and challenged his wits. And he’d faced them. Enamoring the Council with sheer skill and experience packed into the young agile body at his disposal had almost been all too easy. 

He shifted his sore muscles against the stiff, covers of the sunrise dusted bed in his quarters,letting a sinister grin grow on his lips. Oh how pleased he was with himself,that feeling of the power to make things just as he wanted them. He had amused the Jedi with his charm and swooned them with his ability,and the whole lot of them had fallen for it. 

_The fools_. Rationally Anakin just supposed they didn’t want a powerful force sensitive to be snatched up by anyone else's grubby fingers than their own. They wouldn't want another Sith on their hands,but little did they know they already had one that had slithered his way into their precious order. Everything was falling so beautifully into place. _I'll just have to keep an eye out for Palpatine. That worm is bond to be somewhere in Coruscant._

_Now its time to look for that elusive little Jedi of mine,I wouldn't want him to be kept waiting._ For now there was nothing more he needed to do to deal with the other Jedi thank Sith he could delve into the task of finding Obi-wan. _Wherever he is in this damn temple._

Setting to his new task,Anakin threw back the covers and with a scowl slipped on his newly given Jedi robes, though they were black instead of the usual creamy browns, he still detested what they marked him as. Ever since he’d stepped foot in the temple all he could feel was a sickening resentment that he’d piled behind thick mental shielding. He waved away the thought. The only thing that had made it any better was knowing that everything would bend to his will,and at the idea of everything that would be his in the years to come. 

With a determined stride,Anakin stepped out of the room and towards his destination and the first reasonable place to look, the Archives. As much as he loathed the idea of spending any amount of time in that serine confining place,it would be the best shot at finding at least where to start looking for his apprentice. _I'll never know why Ob-Kenobi liked spending so much time in that stuffy old library._

There were still so many infuriating details that Anakin didn’t know about this timeline and Kenobi was one of the most vague, all Anakin knew is that he was somewhere in the Force forsaken maze of a temple,and he wanted to know so much more. It’s not as if he could find him by latching onto his force signature like he had with the Council,because unlike the Masters who he’d guessed would be in the council chambers,the location of Kenobi’s signature was a mystery. 

Anakin paid little attention to the passing Jedi as light illuminated the stark whit halls around him. _Kriff this place needs a change of scenery._ His shoulders tensed upward as he moved,his thoughts clouded in concentration.

_It’s only a matter of time before I find him,but what happens when I do? Assuming that he’s close to becoming a master, or even if he’s still a knight,how do I approach him? How do I get close to him? It’s not like I can just demand his presence,no I’ve got to be craftier than that. Maybe…._

An idea popped into his head just as he reached the bold double doors of the archive rooms. _That's it! I could join him on off world missions! If I could hack into the mission database, I could see exactly where he’d be going next. Yes, I could ask the council about missions I could be useful in,without mentioning Kenobi of course.That might be too suspicious._

_But...that way I could gain his trust..I could get close..start bringing him to the dark,slowly but surely.It could be sooo easy I would have so much time! What with how long off world missions can run for. So many opportunities! This could work, It WILL work_.

Anakin’s eyes lit up at every possibility to take hold of Kenobi,destroy his light .To watch as darkness took him,as he writhed under his grasp. He waved a data analyst to point him in the right direction and set out for a mountainous column of data chips off to a secluded corner of the cavernous building.

Setting his sights on the second column nearest to the top underlined by bold lettering. YOUNGLING DATABASE, PADAWAN DATABASE, KNIGHT DATABASE, MASTER DATABASE. Anakin lifted the numerous set of chips in alphabetical order and set them on the nearby secluded desk and focused on the long task ahead.

______________________________________________

Several hours later,Anakin sat surrounded by various chips with the names of Masters and knights alike,beyond frustrated and completely lost. He’d looked through endless lists of names, dating back years never finding anything related to his former Master. He’d even got to look in the padawan database,he’d been so desperate. And now, the youngling database was his last hope. S _urely he couldn’t be that young,could he?_ He eyed the chips skeptical as he jammed them into the holo interceptor. 

His eyes gazed,fuming and half distracted at the jumble of names he saw as he reached the K’s. Kendril,Kek, Keris,Kemku,Kenobi-- Anakin lurched up in his chair,eyes wide and gleaming. The name Kenobi,Obi-wan stared back at him,nestled halfway between Kemku,Rema and Kex Nu-so on the enormous list of younglings dating from the previous year. He stared hungrily as his eyes pried further. 

_There you are._ Scowling at himself for choosing to look through the youngling database last he scrolled for further information on him. He was ready to grasp any and all information when,his brow furrowed ,confusion set on his face. Instead of a list of training courses and dates that should have been at least a few paragraphs long he found only three words: Obi-wan Kenobi---FAILED INITIATE---TRANSFERRED--no further data regarding this page. 

Anakin's blood fizzled beneath his skin,but his unsettled brain buzzed louder. _Failed initiative? Transferred? What the hell is that supposed to mean?_ He held his hands in his head and groaned against the desk surface. 

Though he’d finally found Kenobi in the archives, he’d not expected to come across more problems than he needed to add to his already pilling mountain of complications. It just didn’t make any sense. Why was he listed as a failed initiate? Could the data be mistaken? Or maybe just incomplete. No. His Master had been quite strong in the force,he was supposed to be Jedi master, how on hoth could he be a failed initiate? 

On another note Anakin also hadn’t expected him to be quite so young, he’d only been listed as a youngling just last year. _That would make him… Fourteen. Kriffing hells,he’s FOURTEEN_. Anakin shook his head and scrunched his eyes shut. He’d expected Kenobi to be maybe a few years younger than his own 36 year old master had been,maybe even somewhere in his late 20’s,but he hadn’t expected him to be a child. These complications were enough to throw his seemingly foolproof plan from earlier out the window. 

‘’He…. won't be able to recognize me..he doesn’t even know me.’’ Something burned in Anakin's chest. _Of course he wouldn't know me.There could only ever be one of me in this universe,I would have felt if there were two. Even if there had somehow been two of Anakin in this timeline,Kenobi wouldn't be old enough to have even met the other._

_Well now what the Kriff am I supposed to do?_ He couldn't very well plunk himself into Kenobi’s future missions,he hadn't been on any yet. He hadn’t even been a padawan yet. And where was he now? The data listed him as transferred,but where? 

His mind ran at a million miles a minute,trying to work his way around some plan that could work in his favor. He sat up, the gears in his head grinding as something dawned on him. _Maybe...this isn’t such a bad thing.. In fact,this could be BETTER than I hoped for!_

Though Kenobi had so much to learn ,and It would take a bit longer than Anakin had initially anticipated to have an apprentice powerful enough to take down the Jedi with, He could turn out to be an even more powerful Sith. Even more promising was the idea of Anakin himself being the one to train him. He could be the one to build his strengths,his abilities exactly the way that Anakin wanted.

He'd expected Kenobi to be of an age that he was already trained and ready,but a Jedi could become a Sith at any age,all they would have to do was fall. It would be far easier to coax him out of those filthy Jedi traditions and teach him all that the Sith had to offer. 

_He’s still a youngling, a naive youngling just waiting, to be trained, to be taught, and oh train him I WILL. To have a padawan that’s just RADIATING potential! ...force ,this time I can be the one to teach him,shape him into exactly what I want. The Jedi haven’t begun to destroy him with their filthy ways and they never will!_

A toothy grin snaked itself onto his lips. The hunt for his apprentice could be over, and another perfect piece had fallen into his master plan. To find out exactly where Kenobi had been transferred to,he did not know. But he thought he might know of someone who did. Anakin ejected the holo chip and set it back on the desk among all the others and stood to leave. 

It would be someone else's job to put them away,he had more pressing matters,and telling the Jedi council of his intentions unfortunately was one of them. As much as he wanted,no,needed to seize his Obi-wan before anything else could get to him,he needed to let the council know of his decision. 

Every Master had gone before the council when they were ready for their first Padawan,and if they were ready to take the responsibility,though some were less eager than others. As much as it set him off,he suspected suddenly taking up a Padawan only after a week of being in the temple they might be more than a bit wary,especially considering his...situation. Anakin still suspected they still had their uncertainties about him. But it didn’t matter. They would bend one way or another , Anakin would make them. __________________________________________________

Once again Anakin stood in the familiar circular room of stoic Jedi,under a dozen pairs of searching eyes. He’d all but barged in on the council meeting,refusing to wait longer than he already had. _Besides,they wouldn't refuse their powerful new ‘Jedi knight’ would they?_

‘’Skywalker. What is the meaning of this?’’ he turned to face Mace Windu, who’d been interrupted mid sentence from Anakin's unexpected entrance.’’You cannot simply barge into the council chambers whenever you desire,much less without the common courtesy to be announced.’’

Though mace kept his expression mild,his eyes held a rumbling distaste,and Anakin swore he could see steam coming off his bald head. He looked very much like an angry steamed egg. 

‘’Master Windu,patience. Bad intentions,he has not.Though interrupt council meetings in the future young Skywalker,you will not.’’ 

Yoda’s words were more a demand than a statement, like he was talking to a disobedient youngling. Anakin set aside another threatening flow of anger to bury beneath shields. At least for now. He’d been piling up so many emotions over the past week that his mind felt worn and stretched. 

“I apologize Masters, I meant no disrespect. There is something I wanted to talk about, and I didn’t feel that it could wait.’’ Anakin bowed with one outstretched hand,both pleased and disgusted with himself at the calm mask he’d kept. 

_I’m starting to feel like the disgusting Jedi they think I am._ They eyed him,wary but intrigued as some leaned forward at what he had to say. _That's it, I’m just a good little Jedi,just listen as I string you all along._ “I wish to take on a Padawan.” _Well...that was a little blunt but it’ll do._

He’d been expecting to be met with praise,after all he was doing them a service wasn't he? They should have been grateful that he would train one,create a powerful Jedi for them, one that he would turn into a Sith later but they didn’t need to know that. The only thing he saw was confusion on their faces,and a scowl from Mace. 

‘’What? But you've only been a part of the order for just two weeks,and you’re only a knight at that. No Skywalker. It is too early for you to have a Padawan. Much too early ’’ a few other Jedi nodded in agreement,a few just sat and watched from the sidelines,always observant.

Anakin gritted his teeth tightly in his jaw. _They can’t do this!_ _I’ve done nothing but do as they asked,while they’ve done nothing but criticize. It’s not fair!_ He was about to open his mouth to shout at them in his fury when Plo koon spoke up. 

”Master Windu, perhaps it is not too absurd to consider it, yes he is a young knight now, but what of his other life? We’ve all seen it, he passed the trials with the experience of a master.’’ More murmuring reached Anakin's ear as his anger subsided, eager to listen to what the Master had to say. _Well at least someone can listen to reason._

‘’Not to mention what a powerful Jedi he could train,Imagine how useful they could be to the Order,how much good they could do!” Ki-Adi Mundi chimed in and sat up to get a word in before others spoke amongst themselves,some objecting and others weighing the options. 

‘’well I for one think it’s hardly acceptable.Mace is right, he’s too young!” One Jedi shot out.” but he’s capable and willing to teach!” Others followed,and they bickered back and forth amongst themselves. 

After a few minutes all eyes turned on the Yoda as the Grandmaster cleared his throat and oddly enough, raised his eyes to meet Anakin's. ‘’So much debate over a Jedi having a Padawan,there usually is not ,though your circumstances ,different they are.’’ His ears twitched in thought as he brought a clawed hand to his chin,almost like the way Kenobi used to. _Hmm, I wonder if Master got it from him._

‘’Perhaps... to take on a Padawan, good it would do you. Bring you closer to our order,one could.’’ Yoda’s eyes crinkled into a faint smile before Mace shook his head furiously,reaching a hand to his brow. 

’’Master Yoda,forgive me but you don’t honestly think this is a good idea,do you? Having a Padawan is not to be taken lightly, our younglings are sacred to the order.'' Mace let out a frustrated huff of air and sat back awaiting his reply. 

‘’Master Windu. Not much older than Skywalker you were,when requested a padawan you did.’’ 

‘’But master,the situation is--’’ 

‘’Different,yes. But difficult, it does not have to be.’’ Yoda stared down Windu not unkindly,but stern enough to get him to settle back down.’’Well then, I believe a vote is in order.” Plo Koon raised his voice against the silence. 

’’All those in favor.” a few hands shot up among them were Koon,Mundi and Yoda. “And all those against.” a few other hands raised,Mace’s and Saesee Tiin’s were with them. It was close to even,but two hands had secured Anakin's desires. 

A relieved sigh lifted Anakin’s lips. He’d been taken on a bit of a roller coaster,and he still loathed the power he no longer had as Vader,but it had all been worth it to get what he wanted. What he needed. He was brought out of his thoughts for a moment when a voice spoke up “It’s settled then. ''

''Knight Skywalker, you will be allowed to take on a padawan. I suspect you’ll want to meet some possible candidates, I can arrange for a Knight to guide you.’’ Plo Koon eyed him expectantly when Anakin raised up a hand.‘’ I appreciate the offer but there is no need, Master Koon. I already have one in mind.’’ 

Yoda raised his eyebrows” Eager you are Young Skywalker.’’ He chuckled to himself before looking into his eyes,bored into his soul. It made Anakin more than a little uncomfortable. ‘’In the force,much is clouded in you. But light, I do see.’’ 

not knowing what else to do and still baffled at the twist and turn of events, Anakin bowed graciously.”Thank you Master Yoda.” _Maybe the old frog is more of a fool than I remembered._ With that, he strode out the doors,with a wicked grin that none of the Jedi could see. The search was almost over,and Anakin was getting closer. He’d just have to keep his emotions together for a little bit longer. 

To find Qui-gon Jin, wherever the old giant is. Anakin hadn’t thought about asking before,not when he’d thought Kenobi was an independent knight. He’d have to know Qui gon had been Kenobi’s Master before-- he stopped his train of thought. _What if...Qui-gon was his master now?_ He hadn’t thought about that. His mind ran with frantic thoughts and possibilities.

_No. I would have felt him,wouldn't I have? But if Qui-gon IS his master already-no he can’t be, Kenobi was listed as a failed initiate, he’d been transferred. But maybe Qui-gon didn’t fill out the right data-work? I wouldn't put it past him.Could it be a mistake? Could he already be taken?_

His hands turned to fists in his tunic,his rage burned at the thought of someone taking what was his. _If he’s got his damn paws all over MY padawan I swear to kriff! Calm down,calm down. If anything he’ll be just a distraction to be dealt with if he is Kenobi’s_ _Master._ Wicked thoughts came to his mind. Death could easily be arranged,if it came to that. Anything could be arranged if he wanted it. Clearing his mind,he set his sights forward and marched his way through the corridors,quietly fuming.

________________________________________________________

“And hello to you too,knight Skywalker. I’ve heard of your arrival but I don't think we’ve formally met.” Qui-gon's blue grey eyes twinkled as a smile wrinkled his face. It hadn’t been hard to find the master Jedi, what with how well known he was and Anakin had quickly met him face to face in the room of a thousand fountains,thanks to the helpful directions of the annoyingly perky Jedi togruta Anakin had met earlier. 

‘’Not in this timeline at least Master Jin. Though I’ve come to ask you something,if you have a minute.” _not that I care.You will give me what I want and I’ll be done with you._ Anakin had to bite off that last part before he started anything from his already rising anger. 

He shot his eyes around the room in search of who might have been Qui-gon's Padawan. _I swear to the force if you already have him,if you’ve so much as looked at MY Padawan-- I’ll destroy you before you try and keep him from me!_ He found no trace of Kenobi and ironically,he was glad at the fact. He shoved his anger behind almost overflowing shields once again.

Qui-gon only tilted his head in amusement before chuckling.’’You are as eager as they say you are. Well then,what have you come to ask me?’’ The Master got up to stand from his meditative position in the grassy ground to look Anakin in the eye,waiting silently for his answer. 

Anakin cleared his throat and got to his point “I’m looking for someone to take on as a Padawan. A youngling that I thought you might know.’’ He tried to string the words together,though now he was fairly certain Kenobi wasn’t Qui-gon's padawan yet as he didn’t feel him anywhere near him in the force,he still wanted to be certain. 

’’ahh,taking on a padawan already are you? Eager you are indeed. Though I suppose I was the same not a short while ago..’’ He trailed off the last few words as Anakin cut in the silence,unable to wait any longer for the truth.’’ And do you have one now? A Padawan I mean?’’ Anakin hated the way his voice gave away his eagerness.That was one thing the suit had always hidden for him. Well not anymore.

‘’Oh,no no. I haven’t had one in ...quite some time. And I don’t plan to take one on again.’’ he furrowed his brow as he looked away as Anakin sighed a breath of relief. _But wait,then will he know where he is ?_

‘’Master Jin, do you know of a youngling named Obi-wan Kenobi?’’ Anakin almost immersed. It was the first time he’d said that name in well.. A lifetime. It felt strange to say it again. 

The subject change was awkward, but if Anakin showed any signs of his impatient pestering Qui-gon didn’t take any notice. He turned to face him, his long brown and grey peppered hair grazed his bare collarbones as his brow furrowed. 

‘’Obi-wan?...I’m not sure...it does ring a bell…ah,yes! Now I remember. He was an initiate.’’The Jedi Master chucked into his sleeve. ‘’Had quite a bit of fire to him that one. A skilled youngling in saber training and beyond his years at that, though I’m not sure how you know of him.’’ Anakin stiffened and furrowed his brow,ignoring Qui-gon’s question.”What do you mean he was?’’ 

‘’Well, he was an initiate at last year’s tournament. He would have had a master too. I would have taken him on myself if the circumstances of my..last Padawan had been different,he definitely had the skills to be taken on by one but….it wasn’t meant to be.” 

Curious, Anakin’s eyes were bright and searching in the other man's grey one’s eager for him to continue.’’Simply no master had chosen him. And I don’t blame them. He was far too....emotionally unstable. Too driven by his feelings.’’ 

Anakin stared dumbfounded. _Emotionally unstable? Does he even know who he’s talking about? This is Kenobi. He’s about as emotionally unstable as a rock, even if he is just a child now._

Anakin pressed on,curiously hungry for more information.’’What do you mean emotionally unstable? Did he have a troubled training? What was he like? Did...something happen to him?’’ Qui-gon laughed ,sending anger coursing through Anakin's body. _Answer me old man!_ I’m afraid I don’t have all the answers you seek. You may have to find them out yourself..” 

’’ Do you know where he is now?” Qui gon looked at him skeptically before answering.’’Well like most failed initiates,he was brought to the Agri-corps,I guess he’s been there for about a year now. Though I’m not sure why you’re asking me this,It would be less than wise to take a youngling like him as a Padawan.’’ Anakin didn’t answer him. He simply turned on his heel,almost forgetting the Master as he left Qui-gon,chuckling in his confusion.

_Who in the blazes would let Kenobi rot in the Agri-corps as a glorified dirt farmer? Some Jedi just throw potential away in the wind to wither into nothing. Well I won’t stand for it. What is mine will be cherished._

He reached the port and set out for a small ship and programmed its course to the Agri-corps. His hopes had never been higher as he sat back in the pilot's seat and kicked the engine into hyperspace. He couldn't contain his giddiness as he watched the stars collide with the black sky around him.The search was over,and it seemed that everything was again the way he wanted it. _I’m coming for you Kenobi,there's no more hiding from me, you’re already mine. Mine mine mine!_

_____________________________________________________

Anakin's boots collided with the rich earth of the planet as he stepped down. The course had taken longer than expected,he’d been traveling for the whole night on only a few hours of sleep due to his eagerness,and the singular sun was just beginning to peek through the horizon.

He groaned and rubbed a hand on his sleep stiff face and through his unruly dark curls,the few puzzled younglings paired with workers that had woken for the day could only stare and whisper. They recognized him as a Jedi from his robes,and he held his confident and determined gaze forward. 

A million thoughts ran through his head. _What will he be like? Qui-gon had said he was an emotional youngling,but could it be true? I don’t think I could believe that unless I see it._ Anakin was more than giddy to find Kenobi. To see any and every emotion run across his face,that his Master kept so carefully hidden. Anger, joy, fear, surprise. He wanted to see it all.

He stopped to ask a few awed passersby if he knew the location of who he was looking for,before one told him. A small human girl holding a few potted seedlings pointed her gloved hand in the direction of a few outdoor planters close to the cliff’s edge. He thanked the wide eyed girl and headed in the direction he was pointed in, lush greenery crunching under his feet as he went. 

_He’s here,but where?_ His eyes searched attentively at the various buildings.where are you? _I can sense you but where--_

Anakin didn’t get time to finish before a small body collided into him with an Oof,and abruptly fell to the ground. Though the figure was nearly strong enough to knock him over, they had landed one of Anakin's knees as he swore under his breath. Anakin cleared his startled vision. _Whoever that was will pay for their insolence ,I don’t care who-_ He stopped his thoughts short as he saw the figure that had collided with him in the dirt.

Various brown and grey robes covered the figure as he stumbled to his feet,rubbing his forehead with his eyes scrunched shut.scattered on the ground were the things he had held,bags of soil,an assortment of tools and a few ruined seedlings. With a flinch and a little supersized noise, Obi-wan turned to face Anakin.’’Oh force I apologize sir,are you alright?... ’’ 

“Don’t worry about it youngling, There was no harm done.”Anakin all but forgot about the fading pain in his knee,as a smile crept into his face. Obi-wan started to move his lips before the words got stuck in his throat at the mountain of a man in front of him. 

He took a moment to stare up at Anakin,unsure of what to do before he reminded himself. Eyes wide he bowed before him. ‘’Oh master Jedi,good morning sir...?’’ Obi-wan looked up expectantly at him before he raised himself back up. 

He didn’t give him his name, though he would have to eventually. He tried not to think of how his name would sound in the voice he hadn’t heard for decades. And how Anakin had missed that voice. Though it was a bit different,he relished in every undertone. Greedily taking in that cultured sound that was exclusively Obi-wan. 

And it was Obi-wan. This small boy was….not the Kenobi he knew. ’’Hello Obi-wan.’’Anakin's voice almost choked the name. It had been far too many years since he’s said it out loud. The boy raised a questioning eyebrow at him, and took a step back.‘’You..know my name?’’ 

Anakin just took a moment to look at the small teenager before him. He’d known that he would not be the Obi-wan he remembered,he’d thought he would expect to see Obi-wan like this but now that he was finally looking at him,he didn’t expect any of this at all. 

Obi-wan was a small youngling, whose copper golden hair twisted in scruffy unkempt waves around him as the wind ruffled through it. His short form was hidden behind layers of robes that looked surprisingly like the Jedi robes he’d worn if not a bit dirtier, that were stained at the knees in patches of grass green and rich soil.They seemed at least a few sizes too big for him.

His lightly freckled nose and cheeks,amid a slightly sun-burnt face covered in dirt from the seedlings he had no doubt face planted into, and his bright eyes reflected the light blue of the rising sky behind him. 

Anakin almost couldn't keep the strange laugh that rose in his throat at the small scruffy boy that was supposed to be his refined Master, completely baffled. _Force,I never imagined I’d see him so...small. Is this really who Obi-wan was...is?_ Anakin looked down at someone who...wasn’t his master. Who didn’t remember him. _It doesn’t matter. He is mine and that's all that I care about._

hands fidgeted in large sleeves, gripping a small seedling and messing with its leaves.’’well sir...I expect your the one to overlook the...the crop reports…. are with Master Roku in that building,but I can take you to her if you’d like?’’

Obi-wan stumbled over his words as he raised a hand up to ruffle the hair on the back of his head and look at the ground,the toe of his dirt crusted boot digging a hole in the soil. 

Anakin only chuckled at the nervous child in front of him. He almost wanted to play along,if just to mess with him,watch him stutter and shuffle about.He’d never seen his master as a small fidgeting child, he’d never been so deviously curious to see his once master for once so unsure of a situation, but he should be getting to the reason he came for.”I’m not here for crop reports young one,I’m here for you.” 

The youngling cocked his head.“Sir..? I'm not sure that… I don’t know what you mean…” His brow furrowed as he stumbled over his words, his hand rubbing his elbow. Anakin wanted to take it all in. All the movements and uncertainty he’d never seen in Obi-wan. Watch him wither under his gaze.

‘’Walk with me Obi-wan.’’Anakin stepped forward gesturing for Obi-wan to follow him along the rough terrain. The small boy trailed behind him, and had to jog to catch up to Anakin on his shorter legs,much to Anakin’s amusement. He took a little while to speak, wanting to watch Obi-wan squirm, though Obi-wan just looked up at him transfixed,Anakin saw him out of the corner of his eye. 

_Trying to be sneaky are you Obi-wan?_ Anakin turned his head to look at him and Obi-wan hastily looked away,trying to focus more on his posture ,straightening it and holding his head tall though his shoulders stiffened. 

This is where the fun begins. Anakin couldn't help but grin against the chilly morning air. He needed to tread carefully,if he was going to get this right. Oh he was going to have Obi-wan as his Padawan,that was a fact,but he didn’t know if Obi-wan would make it easy for him. Obi-wan would be leaving behind a life ,and whether he’d obey him,or have to drag him onto the ship he didn’t know. He’d rather not have any complications.

Finally breaking the silence, his voice rolled deep and low to the teenager next to him.” You used to be an initiate. How long have you been here, Obi-wan?” 

‘’About a year...sir.’’ An emotion caught in Obi-wan's eye as he looked down at the ground. His head held heavy on his shoulders,in an odd way. _Hmm,interesting._

‘’Well you won’t be here for very much longer. You’ll be packing your bags shortly’’ Anakin said in a matter-of-factly tone. Obi-wan just stiffened,with a confusion knit on his brow that reminded Anakin so much of The man he used to be. He shook his head at the thought. 

‘’Um,..sir?’’ was all he said. The boy looked up expectantly at him,willing him to clarify. Anakin just grinned,at the ridiculous awkward youngling with dirt patches on his robes and a few blades of grass in his hair.‘’You’re going back to the temple with me,Young one.” This caught Obi-wan's attention. His bright eyes widened,and he raised his head,as if to see if he’d heard him right. 

‘’The Temple? _The_ Temple?’’ Obi-wan forgot himself and laughed,shaking his head before covering his mouth, composing himself and clearing his throat. More confusion etched on his face,and a frown found its way on his mouth,contemplating and thoughtful.‘’But when... and why?”

Anakin almost didn’t notice his question as he continued on,speaking more to himself than anyone else.‘’You’ll need to be registered today, we’ll need to get you a light saber eventually,I doubt you were allowed one here,see how much there is to catch up on training wise because of the setback…...there is still much to do.’’ 

Obi-wan shook his head,his eyes closing in bewilderment as a hand shot up to his brow to sooth it. The more Anakin looked at him,the more he saw his Obi-wan. It shouldn't have let a tight feeling in his chest that he couldn't name. 

‘’Sir what-- I don’t know--what are you talking about? Is there a crop failure in the gardens? Am I being transferred?’’ Obi-wan listed off all the possibilities that he could think of before Anakin raised his hand, motioning for him to listen. Obi-wan closed his mouth, his hands fiddling with the hem of his sleeve again out of habit. Anakin stopped in his tracks and turned to face him. _All right,well here we go._

‘’You are going to be a Padawan.’’ 

‘’What-”

‘’My Padawan.’’ 

Obi-wan blinked. 

For a moment The boy just looked at him,his dumbfounded expression froze on his face.He looked so stiff that a hurricane couldn't push him over,though the soft wind once again ruffled his hair. _... Was he even breathing?_ Anakin watched the wide-eyed boy,his eyes focused straight ahead of him. Anakin thought he heard A muffled noise that he couldn't make out from under the fabric pressed against Obi-wan's face. 

_kark,Is he..alright? He’s just standing there,shouldn't he say something? Was I too bold?_ Anakin could only stare in fascination and wariness as he thought of his next move. Obi-wan would probably be reluctant to leave,he had to have friends here,no a life here.He’d spent a year at the Agri-corps only to be uprooted just as he might have been settling in. 

_Kark, I might have to drag him to the ship,will he refuse? No,he doesn't have a choice. But how will I get him on board? I can’t exactly kidnap him,That would look suspicious.What did I say? How did I mess up?_

Anakin dragged himself out of his thoughts and looked back down at the boy. “Obi-wan?’’ The small youngling shook slightly,his shoulders quivering,if it was against the chill of the morning,Anakin didn’t know. 

The silence was insufferable.He wasn’t used to being ignored ,and he damn well wouldn't now not by a youngling,even if it was Obi-wan. _He will answer me, and he will answer me now_. Anakin was about to open his mouth when Obi-wan spoke first.

‘’Thank you.’’ He said in a small voice,his head still down. 

_oh._

Still shaking,Obi-wan lifted his head and finally met Anakin's eyes. A smile brighter than he remembered ,paired with gleaming eyes stared back at him. He couldn't remember seeing his master smile like that. 

‘’Thank you Master.I won’t let you down, I promise.” 

Anakin thought he’d known what to expect,but he hadn’t expected this.

__________________________________________________________

A short while later Obi-wan stared out of the vast expanse of stars through lidded eyes. Anakin had put the ship on auto pilot and now positioned himself next to the sleepy boy,trying to fight to stay awake. They hadn’t said anything yet,not since Anakin had first arrived,Obi-wan had only asked his name,which Anakin reluctantly gave him. It felt so strange coming from a voice so different that he’d remembered. Different but..not in a bad way. 

A head thudded softly against the fabric of Anakin's shoulder,pulling him out of his thoughts and he stiffened instinctively. Anakin turned curiously to see the head of ruffled hair shifting about against his shoulder.Obi-wan already fast asleep against him. He should have shifted away,woken him up,if not just to see the embarrassment on his face,but he didn’t. He didn’t want to. All he wanted to do was stare at the little youngling that was a padawan,HIS padawan. When had this all happened so fast? 

Only then could Anakin focus in on the little freckles that dotted the boy's face,how the light sunburn at the tips of his ears spread along his cheeks and colored the bridge of his nose looking very much like an endearing blush.He was reminded very much of a little sleepy loth kitten,as a strange feeling rose in his chest...something he hadn’t felt in a very long time. 

He didn’t know what made him move closer to Obi-wan, or what made him pull the boy away from the cold metal, but he did. He half expected Obi-wan to wake up and pull away ,but instead he leaned into the warmth of his shoulder,his face pressed against Anakin at an odd angle. He snored lightly and with one hand gripped his Master's arm close to his chest,like a comfort object. 

Anakin had never paid much attention to younglings much less teenagers after he became Vader.He was used to distance. He was not used to this.Yet he didn’t push Obi-wan away. For some reason that was the last thing he wanted to do.He just wanted to hold him.Keep him here at his side for as long as he could. A face smushed and distorted against him,a little drool coming from his open mouth. Anakin stared transfixed,at this small Obi-wan that was his own. 

A series of bumps from turbulence around the shipment it jousting about,Anakin cursed under his breath as Obi-wan began to stir against his shoulder,he blinked open bleary eyes and twitched his nose. _What is this feeling?_ Anakin stared down the boy,eyes wide and finally registered what happened,as he yelped and jumped away before composing himself again. 

“Apologies, Ana-Master…It won’t happen again.” Obi-wan picked at the hem of his sleeve,A habit that Anakin was starting to notice he would do when nervous,and his eyes grew wider in embarrassment as he wiped a bit of drool from the corner of his mouth. The sunburn was paired with a real blush that turned his cheeks a ridiculous pink.

_Force,had Obi-wan always been so kriffing...adorable?_

Anakin didn’t say anything. For the first time in more decades than he could remember,He didn’t know what to say. Since the moment he’d woken up more than a week ago, he questioned himself. _Force,what have I gotten myself into?_ _____________________________ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I wrote this chapter faster than I expected, I don't know how fast I will be in the future but I guess I'll just see how it goes?  
> ALSO, I'm thinking of doing another story along with this one,kind of like the mirrored version of this one,this time focusing on how Obi-went back after his death in this au to the day he met Anakin.  
> Idk if anyone would be interested in that,but i'm excited about it so imma keep writing .
> 
> Also,thank you all for the wonderful comments! They are what keep me writing,and you are all lovely for writing them :) thank you guys!


	3. Saber practice and council meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for some Obi-wan Pov, Once again this chapter is only proof read by me so there are bound to be some mistakes.(feel free to point stuff out in the comments!)  
> also,  
> The chapters keep getting longer AAAAAAAAA

Obi-wan didn’t know what to feel. He hadn’t known what to feel when he’d woken up the morning his life had changed, when he’d been swept away by the tall and strange Jedi,and was told he’d be going back to the Temple. He was uncertain and confused,but force, was he overjoyed to be back in it’s familiar white halls,to be amongst the Jedi. 

He could still scarcely believe it hadn't just been a wonderful dream,and any moment he would be woken by one of his fellow Agri-corp workers to start another grueling day at the corps,and all of this would be whisked away. 

Though he still vividly remembered falling asleep against his Master,that horrifyingly embarrassing memory couldn't seem to clear its way out of his head. He’d expected his Master to frown at him, maybe even change his mind and drop him right back at the Agri-corps.But he just stared at him,in what could only be fascination. It boggled his mind. 

It had been a little more than a month since he’d returned to the Temple and became a Padawan -a Padawan! Obi-wan had scarcely held in tears of joy when he’d been told by the strange mountain of a Jedi with dark robes and kind eyes. That soared in the force like the most powerful star he’d ever seen. 

He was still trying to get a feel for his Master,and exactly why he’d chosen him. Though he’d been away from the temple when the Jedi,Anakin had arrived,he’d heard the rumors. Of the man that had been sent back by the will of the force,that was as skilled as any Master,with a force presence stronger than Grandmaster Yoda. If Obi-wan hadn’t been in his presence ,he would have hardly believed it. 

For someone so powerful to have chosen him,it seemed unthinkable. He’d probably had the top pick of Padawans,he could have any one of them,but why had he traveled all the way to the Agri-corps to choose a failed initiate? Obi-wan didn’t know,but for that he couldn't be more thankful to the force. To his Master Anakin. He even liked just thinking of his name. Anakin. It sounded like the name of an angel. 

He was also one of the most unorthodox Jedi he’d ever met. There was something about him,the way he just laughed to himself whenever Obi-wan got frustrated and angry as he tried to keep up with his training. The way he let his own emotions guide him freely….but force,the way he looked at him sometimes,it sent shivers down Obi-wan's spine. 

It was something almost murderous,yet ...fond? Obi-wan wasn’t sure. All he knew is that he wanted his Master to look at him like that all the time. He wanted His master to look at him with anything all the time. 

He had now Idea how long this wonderful new dream would last, But Obi-wan wasn’t going to let it go easily,that was for sure.He would do anything to hold on to this, _I’ve got a long way to go_. He thought as he failed to deflect another swing from the saber that Anakin held against him. He scrunched his face up into a scowl and leapt to his feet,it brought an amused smirk to his Master’s face. 

‘’Careful Padawan! You’ve got to keep your head in the game,or all you’ll get is a kick in the shin and dirt on your face.’’Obi-wan huffed a breath against his scowling mouth. He could never focus much on an opposing saber when his Master was the one wielding it. 

He tried his best ,but his eyes would always snap back to his broad shoulders and strong arms,the way his dark golden curls bounced when he moved too quickly. _..Focus ,Focus..now is not the time._

‘’Yes master I know,I know. I’m trying.” He forced his gaze back to his Master’s saber,well, it wasn’t really his own. It had been loaned to him,as he had arrived without one. The green glow set a strange,but powerful glare into his Master’s eyes.It made Obi-wan shiver.

‘’Well, try harder. You should be better than this.’’ His Masters words stung his chest. It wasn’t the first time he’d felt inadequate,far from it,but somehow feeling inadequate in the eyes of his Master felt worse. O _f course he’s right,I should be better than this. I will be better than this. I’ll be better for him._ He willed himself to put it aside for later.He would think about it then.

Obi-wan growled under his breath,as he parried his Masters advances with new resolve. Anakin still managed to get a few jabs in,but he now had a much harder time against his Padawan. 

Back and forth the sabers swung against each other,and not for the first time,Obi-wan noticed a strange emotion in their bond. Though still new and thin, a feeling of deja-vu from his Master that puzzled him. 

Obi-wan swung back and forth relentlessly,his brow set in a fierce determination,his eyes lit in a fiery blaze as he sent his Master back further against the wall.Finally Obi-wan had him backed up enough that the space between them was getting tighter and tighter,their blades interlocking close to their chests. 

Obi-wan knew Anakin wasn’t strained having only used his skills enough to set a challenge for him. Yet a delightfully surprised grin flashed on his Masters face as Obi-wan cornered him,and finally their twin blades met in the middle against each other in a draw. 

‘’There you go! let that little fire out Padawan,but control it ,don’t let it control you.’’Anakin took a step back to eye his Padawan ,and chuckled when he took sight of him. It sent a warm soaring feeling to Obi-wan's chest. Sweat dripped down the Padawan's chin,his breath ragged huffs against the pulsing buzz of the sabers and he let a wide satisfied smile brushed his lips against the flush of his cheeks.

Ah, there it was again. That strange bemused look of his Masters face that Obi-wan ,longed to see ,Needed to see.It made his insides melt a little as his Masters attention fixated on him. It was like a supernova had given him all the attention in the world.After a moment,The look was gone. Anakin just shook his head and distinguished his saber.‘’Alright,that's enough for today.’’ 

‘’What? But master can’t we have a few more rounds? “Obi-wan tried to hide the disappointment in his voice,shifting his stance but keeping the practice saber lit in his hand.’’I think I’m finally starting to get the hang of it--’’ 

He was cut off by a stern,cold and commanding voice that caught him off guard‘’No, Padawan. That’s enough today.’’ Obi-wan flinched at the sudden change in his Master. It had happened every so often,when Obi-wan questioned him, perhaps at the wrong time. It was hard to keep up with the constant yoyoing of Anakin's emotions sometimes.Obi-wan only hoped he could get used to it. 

‘’Yes Master.’’ His shoulders slumped and he kept his head down on the ground as he distinguished the practice saber. Anakin gave him another strange look after that, his brows scrunched up and a frown set upon his lips. _What did I do this time?_ Obi-wan could see something on his Master's face. It was mild ,but it was almost like...discomfort? He couldn't tell through the thickness of his shielding. 

That was another thing that had Obi-wan perplexed. Of course he knew that Jedi had to have strong shielding,even if Anakin technically was still a knight. But something about his Masters shields fell..off. Like there was a part of his mind that he was afraid to let out.Obi-wan couldn't put his finger on it. 

His Master shook his head again and the expression was gone. He sighed and shifted his hand up to his hair and looked back at Obi-wan with a grin.‘’Besides, I think It’s about time you start training with your own light saber.’’

Obi-wan's eyes shot up at his Master,a giddy excitement shone on his face,his shoulders free of their former slump.‘’Do you mean it Master? I mean-you think I’m ready?’’ He cocked his head to the side,earning another chuckle from his master. He was beginning to love the sound. 

‘’ You’ve been catching up pretty fast these past few weeks,yeah I think you're about ready. If you can stop falling in the dirt that is.’’ Anakin's smug grin only grew as he eyed Obi-wan's dirtied tunics,covered in the dust of the sparring grounds,and sullied with sweat. Obi-wan could feel the heat rising on his face,suspecting an embarrassing blush.That might be another thing he would have to get used to. 

‘’Come on,we don’t have all day.’’ Still grinning, Anakin turned on his heel and slipped the green saber onto his belt,with a hand becoming Obi-wan to follow. Coming to his senses, Obi-wan scrambled behind the long strides of his Master,placing the training saber back in its compartment as they left the sparring room.

___________________________

The caves of Ilum held a frost covered shine that lit it’s walls in a dim colorless glow. Obi-wan shivered despite his heavy robes, his breath creating little puffs of icicles in the air,chilling the tip of his nose as he trailed behind Anakin. Though his body was frigid and stiff,Obi-wan couldn't help but be mesmerized by the energy of the force mixing around him and his Master as they strode on. 

He stole another quick peek at his Master as his back was turned to him in the dim tunnels. Righting himself,he stepped into pace with Anakin, the pair hidden and shrouded in the dim light of the caves around them. He stole a quick glance at the side of his Master's face,his brows scrunched down and his eyes searched his surroundings warily. _Maybe he’s just being cautious…?_

Obi-wan tore his eyes away. Though he couldn't tell why his master felt uneasy, the cave’s to him were shrouded in a wondrous light, they enveloped him like calm comfortable blankets. The place was devoid of any dark influences,as it should be. The caves of Ilum were a sanctuary for the light side for thousands of years. It rejected the dark,The caves being strongly selective towards its inhabitants.

For any dark users,simply no crystal would choose them,and they could not create a saber to match their force signature. Dark users only acquired red sabers by first harming an active crystal ,making it bleed,as it was called.Obi-wan didn’t know much about it,but he knew enough to feel safe from any dark influence even against the shadowed uncertainty. 

Wanting to break the silence,Obi-wan cocked his head to the side and raised his voice in a questioning tone.‘’Master,...I know the force is supposed to guide me,but..how will I know when I find the right one? How...did you find your first kyber crystal?’’ He felt a growing doubt in his stomach as he thought. What if a crystal didn’t choose him?

‘’You’ll be uncertain until you just...know.’’ Was his Masters only reply,his voice low and gruff against the darkness of the cave.

That wasn’t exactly the answer he was looking for. Obi-wan shook his head and questioned further.‘’But how will I--”

“You just will.’’ He was cut off by the sudden growl of Anakin’s raised voice echoing against the walls,and fell quiet for a moment more against the sudden snarl. He never did know when he was being too pushy with his Master. One day he could pester to his heart's content, and the next just a few words would place a scowl on his face. 

Though Obi-wan guessed that was only a natural response to being uprooted from everything Anakin had known only to be placed by the force somewhere entirely new in just a moment,without any obvious way of getting back. _I should just stay quiet. That might be easier. But…_

There was a _nagging_ question at the back of his mind.Though Anakin was still using a saber that wasn’t his own,he hadn’t mentioned anything about creating one for himself.‘’You’ll be looking for one too, right Master? do you think we’ll find them at the same time? I’m not sure if it’ll work like that but I heard that--’’ 

‘’I’m not looking for a crystal. You are.’’ Anakin finally turned his head halfway to look at him sideways, his expression unreadable, but his voice no longer held it’s edge.

Taking the shift in his voice as a sign to continue,Obi-wan lowered his voice a decimal.‘’But...don’t you need your own saber too Master? I don’t think you can use that spare one forever, It doesn’t match your signature.’’ It was something he was generally curious about, after all,wasn’t his master supposed to be trying to settle into the order? His own saber would probably be a good start. 

‘’Quiet Padawan. Just focus on finding your crystal.’’ His voice was softer, chuckling as the pair of them approached a large cavern holding the light of various colorless kyber crystals embedded in the jagged rock face. Obi-wan shook off the question in his mind. He would help his master find his place in the temple in any way he could. If he could first find his place himself. 

‘’Anything feel right to you yet?’’He gestured an arm around the cavern,almost uninterested,contrasting with Obi-wan’s awe. He had read about kyber crystals,had seen them in holos, but to see so many and so close? It was mesmerizing. He took in his hand a medium sized crystal,observing it for any signs of acceptance to no avail.‘’I’m not sure...I remember one of the Masters saying that it sometimes takes hours,or even days until... oh?’’ 

In the palm of Anakin’s hand was one of the crystals that lined the base of the cave.He fiddled with it absentmindedly, his fingers gliding along it’s uneven surface before the colorless crystal began to hum. 

The voice of the crystal whispered in Obi-wan’s ears an enchanting melancholy tune,completely new yet entirely familiar all at the same time.It rang in the walls ,in the very force all around him,like it was something Obi-wan had only lost long ago ,only to now be returned to him. 

Seeing the exchange and focus in Obi-wan’s eyes,Anakin handed Obi-wan the crystal as life seeped into it. It cracked and erupted with a bright burst of light too bright for either pair of eyes,before finally settling into the color of a deep and brilliant blue. 

Eyes wide and smile wider,Obi-wan huffed out a gasp of awed breath.‘’I guess it’s this one then. It’s kind of like the color of..” _Masters eyes_ “….a stormy sea.’’He marveled at the crystal,humming that strange familiar song just for him. 

A strange proud smile formed on Anakin's lips as he gazed at his Padawan for a moment,his shoulders arching upwards as his arms settled on his chest. Raising his voice to get his Padawan’s attention,his eye brows rose.‘’Well then, I guess we got what we came for.’’Tearing his curiosity away from his own crystal,Obi-wan was quick to fall back into step with his master until he glanced at the other crystal he had taken from the cavern walls.

It fizzed and jerked wildly in the palm of his hand,in the direction it wanted to go….In the direction of his Master. 

Obi-wan eyed the colorless crystal curiously before looking up at Anakin who had stopped in his tracks,turning his head curiously and cocking his head,as if he heard something.‘’Wait Master,” 

Obi-wan came up a step behind his Master as he turned,his arm outstretched presenting the crystal. “The one I’ve got here,it’s starting to…’’before he could finish,the crystal in his hand fell into Anakin's as it illuminated against his chilled skin. 

He caught sight of his Masters' bewildered expression as the crystal filled with a wondrous light that lit up his features.The humming of Obi-wan’s own crystal startled him as it once again shone with an intensity that matched the light of his Masters,connected pure and whole. 

Both Master and Padawan said nothing.Their twin crystals finally falling silent as they radiated life between them,the one In Anakin’s hand the color of a new day,lighter against the stormy blue of Obi-wan's. 

‘’ I guess you’ll get your own saber after all Master.’’ Obi-wan noted,gesturing to the crystal still firmly radiating in his Master's grasp. Anakin stared at the crystal like it was a two headed bantha,alien and strange to him. 

After a moment he shot his gaze back at him,bewilderment still in his eyes.‘’I...I guess you’re right, Obi-wan.’’ 

Obi-wan scrunched up his nose in a smirk before eyeing Anakin.‘’It’s kind of funny,I thought we were supposed to choose our own crystals, but it looks like we chose each other’s?” Anakin said nothing.His eyes shifted from the twin crystals to his padawan and back again, his grin matched Obi-wan's.

_____________________________________

It was late evening when Sorra Voss came to summon Anakin from the gardens to the Jedi council. The airy breeze fluttered about them with the smell for foliage and the promise of fresh rain.Obi-wan examined the hilt of his unlit saber under the light of the afternoon sun,listening contently to his Master as he explained the mechanics and care of his weapon. 

Despite the calming air,Anakin fell suddenly rigid as he sensed the certain presence of the increasingly annoying Jedi knight. He had become increasingly harder to avoid and always seemed to find him at the most inconvenient times. 

‘’Why do they keep asking for me? They should know that I don’t have time for their constant lectures ,I have a Padawan to train.’’The togruta shifted nervously from foot to foot under his scrutiny, his montrails twitching.Much to Obi-wan’s dismay, Anakin had been avoiding the masters summons for the better part of a week. It seemed that they had finally caught up to him. 

‘I...apologize,I’m just the messenger, I was told to bring you as soon as I found you….” He trailed off, unable to meet his face. Anakin just smirked, a hand raked through his curls with a frustrated sigh from his lips. 

Obi-wan watched the exchange under a curious brow,shifting his attention from his Master to the Togruta and back again,silent by Anakin's side. 

‘’Alright, fine. I don’t know what they want to talk to me about but if they’re this pushy about it, I’ll go. Come along Padawan,if we can get out of this quickly, maybe we can still fit in some saber practice.” He gestured Obi-wan to follow, snickering at his beaming smile. 

‘’ uh.. Actually.. The Masters asked for you Skywalker. Just you.Your Padawan is uh..not needed’’ Though Sorra;s stance was stern, he held little authority against the growing scowl on Anakin's face. 

Obi-wan cocked his head to the side,bringing one of his hands to fiddle with his sleeve . _It isn’t...abnormal for the council to want to speak to a Master without his padawan,but the way The togruta said it,it seems they specifically don’t want me there..._ Obi-wan toed his left boot in the ground as he focused back on his Master. 

Anakin’s skeptical brow traced the Togrutas face as his arms crossed against his chest.‘’What do you mean not needed-” 

‘’It’s alright Master...I can wait in our Quarters until you get back.’’ Seeing his Master's growing frustration, Obi-wan tugged a hesitant hand on his Master’s sleeve, yearning to gain his attention with thoughtful pleading eyes. He could practically taste the bitter emotions across their bond. _He almost looks like he might...do something he could regret...I can’t have my Master getting in trouble because of me._

Anakin shook his head though his expression softened at the sight of Obi-wan.‘’Nonsense.You are my Padawan, and the Masters should understand that. You’ll come with me.’’ Obi-wan quirked his brow in confusion before he yelped as his master caught his own sleeve and dragged him in the direction of the long white corridors.

 _But Master,I don’t think they want me there...besides you could get in trouble!_ Obi-wan voiced his concerns through their bond. 

_Don’t care. If I have to sit through some boring meeting,So do you_.Was the only answer Obi-wan got,along with a smirk from his Master. 

Obi-wan matched his grin with a shy smile of his own as the pair of them headed towards the chambers they left the sputtering Togruta behind them.‘’But knight Skywalker ,the Masters said-’’ 

“I don’t care what they said,Obi-wan’s coming with me.’’ Anakin snapped ,his voice growing ever more frustrated. Sorra shook his head before hastily continuing to shout after them. 

Obi-wan shot him an apologetic look,but continued not far behind his Master.‘’The Masters won’t be pleased.” Sorra mumbled under his breath,not quite loud enough for either of them to hear.

_________________________________

“Pleased we are to see you ,knight Skywalker,though requested you alone we did.’’ The council chamber was devoid of It’s usual masters except for Yoda and Windu,it’s stark white walls tall in contrast to the Grandmaster, looking curiously at the pair as they walked in. 

‘’I realize that,but I don’t see why having my Padawan here is such a problem, Master.’’ Obi-wan glimpsed Anakin’s eyes searching the small green being as he stood awkwardly beside his Master. 

‘’You would do well not to disrespect the Grandmaster, Skywalker.’’ Mace lifted a challenging eyebrow,sitting up straighter. 

‘’Well all is, Master Windu.’’Yoda said after a moment before turning to look only at Anakin,looking anywhere but at Obi-wan.

‘’Concerns we have not about you,but about your Padawan, knight Skywalker. Reason there is that his absence we requested.’’ Obi-wan had no idea how his Master didn’t flinch under the challenge of Yoda’s wizened eyes,he certainly did himself. All Anakin did was raise his shoulders,standing taller in defiance. 

_Master..._ Obi-wan tugged at their bond,earning a glance his way. _I really shouldn't be here_.If Anakin had heard him he said nothing,not mentally anyway.‘’Whatever you have to say,my Padawan will hear it too.’’ 

‘’Very well,Skywalker.’’Yoda’s ears twitched,leaning forward to rest a clawed hand on his knee. 

‘’Chosen your Padawan you have,though how you came to find him ,know we do not.’’He started as he shook his head,his expression not unkind towards the pair. Obi-wan stiffened. _So that’s what this is about._

To be honest with himself he wasn’t entirely surprised at their curiosity,he had questions of his own that were not yet answered.That didn’t stop the dread that started to fill his stomach.He had an idea of where this conversation was headed,Obi-wan wasn’t sure he would like where it ended. _I just hope I’m wrong._

‘’Concerned we are of your choice.’’ The Grandmaster added. _I guess not._ Obi-wan fiddled with the hem of his sleeve,saying nothing and looking anywhere but the three other beings in the room. 

Out of the corner of his eye he glimpsed the form of his Masters stance stiffening,his lips drawn lower in the beginnings of a hidden scowl.‘’Master,I’m not sure what your getting at.’’ 

Shaking his head, the Grand master's ears drooped lower.“Admit it I will, that wish I did for young Obi-wan's Path to be different. Been taken on by Qui-gon he should have been.’’ Yoda looked away, defeated and almost a little ,sad? It was a strange expression for the Grandmaster to have. _Strange, I’ve never seen him look like ...that._

“Then what exactly is your problem with me taking on Obi-wan?’’ Obi-wan turned his head further at that,his eyebrows raising a little,still silent but ever watchful,curious of his Master’s next move. 

‘’Skywalker.’’Mace Windu warned,his expression growing more and more frustrated.His Master’s challenged back ,his expression unwavering and his brows just as defiant. 

‘’Concern we have, because changed the situation has. Master Jin you are not, and the same youngling Obi-wan once was,he may no longer be. Clouded the force is around your futures.’’ Yoda continued as Obi-wan tried to block the words out,wishing his Master had just let him escape back to their room.He didn’t want to hear what he knew was coming.What would always be said about him in one way or another. 

There was a sliver of something dark through their bond that came almost as quickly as it left,bringing Obi-wan out of his own thoughts for a moment.It was sickly sweet,sharp and defined and much too hot. He recoiled instantly. _What was…?_ Had he imagined it? He wasn’t left to dwell on it before Anakin shot back. 

“How would you--’’ Anakin started before he was interrupted by Mace. 

‘’There were many suitable Initiates In the temple,all of them qualified and more than willing to learn.’’ Mace leaned back,arm crossed against his chest,the picture of authority.Once again Obi-wan wished he were anywhere but here.The gardens,the sparring room,hell he’d take the Agri corps- _No. No,don’t even think about it._

His chest felt tight,and his body too small. Just a little bug to be stepped on in the presence of the Jedi. He didn’t want to look at his Master’s face. Didn't want to see the realization he knew he'd find. Obi-wan knew disappointment,knew what it looked like when it was directed at him,and while he’d only known his Master for a short while, he didn’t know if he could handle seeing it on his face. _There is no emotion there is peace_.The words did little to comfort him. 

‘’Yet you chose an Agri-corps youngling,One that we’re not even sure you how you hear of.You chose youngling that was deemed too emotional,and unfit to be trained.’’ 

Obi-wan held his breath. _No emotion only Peace-_

‘’You chose a failed initiate.’’ 

And there it was.

He should have been used to this by now. Mace Windu might as well have said reject or waste of a youngling,it would have had the same effect. No matter how much Obi-wan had heard it, from so many people in so many ways, it still hurt. Stars how it hurt. Especially from the mouth of someone as important as Mace Windu. 

Oh how he wanted to deny it, to hide from the Jedi, his Master,everyone. But he couldn't hide from the truth.They were right. 

As much as he didn’t want to hear it,to be reminded of it,it was all he would ever be. A nuisance,a let down, 

A failure.

Even now ,after he thought he could handle it,he heard the horrible shuttering in his breath,The tears that threatened to fall as he stood there with the Jedi talking about him like he wasn't in the room. He didn’t know what to do with himself,against the towering walls of the council chambers. Small and useless. 

_He can’t...he doesn’t..want me anymore.Not after what they said.He’ll send me back,find some one more worthy to train._ If Anakin didn’t know about his record before, he was sure to find out now,even if he already knew he was an agricorps worker. He would want to find out about the fights,the trials he failed over and over again and would realize the mistake he’d made when he chose him.Under his bowed head and slouched shoulders he stole a glance at his Master. 

Obi-wan stiffened,his eyes locked on his fiery expression.Where he expected disappointment,he saw fierce feathers and a flicker of what looked like Anger? He dared not interrupt the gaze Anakin had trained on the Masters. looking first from Mace,then to Yoda and finally at him, his bewildered stare bore into Obi-wan. A moment passed before he whipped his head back at the Jedi Masters, his voice even under a veil of emotion. 

‘’What a load of bantha shit.’’ 

For another moment the room was silent. Obi-wan breathed in and out,his eyes wide and searching his Master’s face If he’d heard right. _Did he just?... In front of...?_

“Master?’’ An uncertain whisper. 

‘’Skywalker!’’A stern shout. 

‘’Master Yoda, you said yourself that a Padawan would bring me closer to the order,and I willingly took one on. I chose Obi-wan. And for good reason.’’ Anakin continued as Windu grasped the arm rest and Yoda's ears twitched. Obi-wan's heartbeat quickened. 

‘’He’s not just a failed initiate,he’s not damaged as both of you seem to think he is.If you took the time to recognize his potential, you would know that he is skilled in combat,has an exceptional connection to the living force and excels ins in every aspect of his training!’’ 

. _..What?_

Obi-wan's head spun. His knees felt weak,his hands wreaking havoc on his sleeves. _What is Master saying? What is he saying ..about me?_ He couldn't understand one bit of it. Disappointment he could wrap his head around,’ useless’ he could grasp,’too emotional he had heard before.No one had ever spoken about him like this. 

Obi-wan felt strange,his chest light and his stomach filled with butterflies,not sure what to make of his Master’s words.No one had ever made him feel like this. He half expected his Master to take back his words,to come to his senses and agree with the Masters. 

‘’I see that he has the makings of a great Jedi,both in body and mind.’’ Obi-wan’s heartbeat throbbed in his ears as Anakin’s voice grew ever softer as he finally met the wide baffled eyes of his Padawan, speaking only for him to hear. 

‘’I know he does.’’

Those last few words his master spoke broke something In Obi-wan. His robes were too heavy and his shoulders too stiff yet all he could do is look at his the stormy eyes of his Master.His Master who had stood up against Windu against Yoda, who had called him skilled and exceptional and didn’t regret taking him as a Padawan. Who stood up for him. 

_Oh, Force.._ He felt the tears before they came and willed them back. _Oh stars. There is no emotion._ His heart stammered in his chest. _There is peace._ He couldn't think straight. 

‘’Curious it is..how sure of him you are. Know him in your previous life did you hmm?’’ Yoda's offhand comment seemed to bring Anakin and Obi-wan’s locked eyes away from each other. 

‘’I don’t... see what that has to do with anything.I knew the Jedi before that much I have told you.’’ he Master, I’m not sure what you were planning to do with this meeting but whatever it is I suggest you get on with it.’’ Anakin’s tone shifted to a defensive one,for the first time he seemed uneasy,rushing his words. 

‘’Fear not knight Skywalker. Separate you from your Padawan we will not,a training bond you have already formed. Only express our concerns we wished,go now you both may.’’ Yoda leaned back with a wave of a clawed hand as Anakin hastily bowed and took hold of his dazed Padawan as he headed for the pristine double doors. 

“There will be consequences for any future disrespect, Skywalker.’’Mace’s stiff voice was distant to Obi-wan's ears,his focus solely on his Master’s hand joined in his own.

____________________________

‘’Can you believe them? Of all the bantha poodoo they could have said this takes the cake.’’ Obi-wan desperately tried to keep up his pace with the quickened steps of his frustrated Master as they finally reached their shared quarters. 

‘’I can’t believe you said that in front of Master Yoda and Windu!’’ Obi-wan couldn't keep the awe out of his voice as he shook his head ,an astounded smile reaching his lips. 

‘’Yeah well they deserved it. No one’s allowed to talk like that about my Padawan.’’ Anakin snorted at Obi-wan from his sidelong glance,a cocky grin finding his own lips. 

The door whirred and slid shut behind them,Anakin's back still turned and fumbling with the access code. Cautiously Obi-wan tugged on his masters tunic,willing his attention.‘’Master?’’ His voice was much too soft,his head just a bit dizzy.

Anakin turned just enough to face the nervous form of his Padawan.‘’Hmm-’’ Was all he got out before Obi-wan wrapped shaking arms tightly around his waist,his face buried in his tunics. 

Obi-wan felt his Master's body stiffen and buckle,his heart beating frantically in his chest above where Obi-wan’s head lay. _What did I just..?_ He shook his head. _This was a mistake, he’s obviously uncomfortable,I shouldn't have-_ His doubt was crushed the send he felt the strong trembling arms crush him back,letting out a tiny noise as they did.

It felt so strange,it felt completely right. Being in his Master's arms,having his own around his Masters.Even so, he felt the leaches of bewilderment from his Master’s side of the bond. If Obi-wan had been a braver Padawan he would have told his Master exactly what the embrace ment, how he felt.

He would have told Anakin how his words had sent butterflies to his chest, He would have told him Just how much he wanted to please him,to be exactly what his Master had claimed him to be. For now he settled on the embrace. The touch. One day he would tell his Master exactly how much it meant to him. 

‘’It’s ..It’s alright Obi-wan. It’s alright.’’ His Master drew steady circles with his palm along Obi-wan’s back,and Obi-wan wanted nothing more than to stay like this for as long as he could,his Master all around him and his soothing voice low. 

Finally feeling the prickling embarrassment burn the tips of his ears at his spontaneous decision and their close proximity,he let go. Thankful for the near darkness of the room as he ran a hand through his bristled hair.‘’Uh..sorry Master.’’ He offered meekly.

‘’For what? You have nothing to be sorry for.’’ Anakin rested his hands on his shoulders,staring him down with a hidden smile. Though Obi-wan beamed up at his Master ,there was still a burning question at the back of his mind,something that Yoda hinted at that still had him puzzled. 

‘’Master,what Master Yoda said before ...did you... know me? In the future I mean?’’ 

His Master dropped his hands,his expression turning cold as Obi-wan regretted his question almost instantly. _Ugg, I shouldn't have said anything.He probably didn’t anyway._

‘’Yeah...I did, actually.” _Oh..?_ Obi-wan’s ears perked up,his head cocked to the side,eager for his Master to continue. 

‘’Who was I? Uh,to you I mean?” Obi-wan couldn't keep himself from blurting out. 

Anakin took a moment to answer,eyeing Obi-wan against the shadowed room.“You were my Master.I know what you are capable of because I knew him,or I knew the future you ,I guess.” 

That was a bomb dropped on his head that he hadn’t been expecting.

Obi-wan stared dumbfounded and at a loss for words. _I was HIS Master? Had My Masters Timeline really been so drastically different? How could someone like me have ever trained someone ...like him?_ The force radiated in his Master’s presence, brighter than a supernova fit for a capable a Jedi if he ever saw one. And well Obi-wan was just..nothing. 

Though now that he thought of it,his Master stealing him away to become his Padawan made all the more sense. _Of course it makes sense,that’s the only reason he would go through all that trouble,the only reason he could have chosen me._ Anakin spoke of how capable his future self had supposedly been, it only made sense for him to expect as much from Obi-wan. 

_But..how will I ever live up to who I was to him? How will I ever be good enough?_ Obi-wan's heart weighed heavy in his chest beating loudly in his ears. He already had a list of failures longer than it should be, How could he avoid adding failing his Master to that list? But for Anakin,the one that had held him up that had told him he mattered,he would do anything for. He would try his damnedest. Obi-wan raised his eyes to meet his masters,a smile lifting the corner of his mouth. _Whatever it takes._

______________________

‘’I still don’t think we handled it the right way Master. I can’t help but feel like we were too harsh. That I.. was too harsh.’’ Mace Windu walked in time with the wizened green Master beside him,his brows drawn together. 

‘’It just seemed anything else that was said couldn't get through to him.But..I said that in front they very Padawan in question.’’ The Koruannai brought a hand up to rest it against his forehead,a frown forming on his face.

‘’Skywalker it was,that wanted his Padawan there.’’ Yoda shook his head,glancing at the man’s expression with sympathy in his eyes. Mace had a soft spot for younglings and Skywalker’s Padawan was no different.“Thickheaded Skywalker can be.’’ The wizened Master smiled lightly before turning his head in front of him,staring into the expense of the gardens. 

‘’Harsh the words might have been,but said what needed to be. Good in him I do see,more than when arrived, but hiding something he still is.Uncertain of him I still am.’’ His shoulders slumped as his expression turned grim. 

“As am I Master.I..can’t help but see how unfit they are for each other. To be honest I fear for the youngling. Maybe he shouldn't have been placed in the Agri-corps as he was a skilled initiate, But I don’t think his place is with Skywalker.” Mace sighed, folded his arms against his chest before continuing. ‘’There is anger with him and I don’t like it,it might corrupt his Padawan.’’ 

‘’Unsure of The situation I am as well.Though confrontation the best course of action it may not be.Evidence for our suspicions we do not have.”Yoda closed his eyes in contemplation. The whole situation was clouded in the force,and while it felt wrong to think this way of a fellow Jedi, it was better to be safe than sorry.The thought did little to counter his unease.”Eyes we still have on Skywalker,yes?’’ 

‘’Yes Master. So far Nothing out of the ordinary was reported.’’ Maces eyes were focused firmly in front of him,his expression unreadable as Yoda concluded. 

‘’Then wait and see is all we can do.’’ 

_________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I'm still working through the quarantine,and they scheduled me everyday this week I: I  
> I'm still gonna try to get the next chapter up around the same time, but I'll have t see how that goes :,D ( AAA sorry my guys!)


	4. The Outer Rim is a fine place for crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bit of a jump forward but not by too much,it's time for some off world missions!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so guys guess what,I got scheduled for back to back shift for the entire week,and school just decided to slap my ass with a ton of assignments that are due this same week,ha ha ha (end me)  
> I'm still going to update regularly like ever ten days more of less because god danm it, I wanna write this, and I don't want to write essays.  
> I am going to say I'm a bit tired and I didn't have too much time on my hands to begin with.....so I didn't get a chance to re-read this chapter like I normally do to catch the mistakes.... haha oops l:l  
> hope you guys still enjoy it! I very much appreciate all your comments!

Sweltering heat bore down on Anakin’s brow with the smell of rich spices and sweat mixing together in the moist atmosphere of Ra-Juno. _At least Tatooine was decent enough to not smell like a bantha's ass most of the time,damn._

  
Grumbling,Anakin pulled up the musty cloth covering his nose and mouth up further,eyeing his shabby surroundings. The noise,much like the smell was overwhelming. Arguing, shouting and laughter of a dozen different species clicked and grumbled under the steam of foreign street food and smoldering droid parts alike.  
  
Only the view of the market was pleasant enough to attract any tourists that might have wandered into the outer rim planet. Large mounds of spices and strange fruit littered most of the stalls draped by wind chimes and fabrics billowing in the breeze, all under the shade of a canopy of cheap multicolored scarves, painting the market in a burst of color.  
  
Despite the noises and smells that were getting the better of Anakin,Obi-wan could only stare in awe at so many new and exciting sights,bringing a smile to Anakin's face. It seemed that no matter how young Obi-wan was,he was always interested in learning and studying new information and cultures. _Even if it is a filthy backwater planet._  
  
Anakin’s curious eyes lingered on his Padawan. His cropped hair and ever growing Padawan braid that now rested almost on his shoulder, whipping sporadically around as he turned his head from one direction to another across the busy scene. A flutter of his own wonder rested on his chest at the sight.  
  
Had it really been a year since all this had happened? It seemed like it had only been yesterday since their paths crossed,but oh how Obi-wan had grown since then, and not just in the few gained inches of his height.  
  
Though Anakin hadn’t doubted Obi-wan’s potential,not for a second,he’d thought that The spunky teen would be rustier in combat and his training. But he’d been pleasantly surprised. Though Obi-wan struggled some, he had caught up rather quickly, much to Anakin's delight. He hadn’t the slightest Idea what drove Obi-wan to such lengths to improve,but whatever it was ,watching his Padawan grow under his mentor-ship was mesmerizing.  
  
He had such a spark of fire in him,such a determination that could only make Anakin more than proud. Never once had he seen his Master be so free with his emotions,his laughter,and little shy smiles,even when he was rightly frustrated,as he had seen many times in saber practice. His lips would pout ,and his brows scrunched in determination. _He always has the most adorable little frown when he concentrates on something._  
  
Anakin couldn't help the smile that reached his lips at the thought. _I just wish I didn’t have to drag him with me to this...less than safe outer rim planet._ Oh he’d had a few choice words with the council when he was told he couldn't just set out on his own and leave his Padawan to the safety of the temple. The Outer Rim was no place for Obi-wan.  
  
Turning his attention away for a moment,Anakin sighed into his scarf and clutching the silver lined holocron in his palm, fiddling with it absentmindedly in his tunic pocket. _All this trouble to fly to this dinghy planet over a little holocron._ The object hummed and pulsed against his glove,radiating energy. Though it was small,it was not as unremarkable as it looked.  
  
Underneath it’s pale surface it could hold and project the memories of any powerful force user that activated it,Both light and dark alike.Though they would no doubt stray away from any darksiders memories, the Jedi planned to use it to teach themselves and their younglings in the ways of the force from the experiences of others.  
  
_They’re not the only ones that will get a use out of it._ Anakin had known it was only a matter of time before the council would start pestering him to go on missions, so he thought it was only fair that he got something out of them. He’d asked for this mission in particular to get his hands on the holocron,a holocron that he didn’t want just any force user to have.  
  
_I’ll get more use out of it than the Jedi would have...and It’ll be kept safe just for me until I need it,until Obi-wan needs it._  
  
Memories of past lives,past battles and duels that could help bring Obi-wan to his true potential as a Sith,when Anakin was to eventually help him fall. If he was being honest with himself, he wasn’t entirely sure when that would be,but he knew his Padawan needed time. Time to train in the ways of the force,and grow strong as he should. _I will turn him eventually just...not yet._  
  
There were still so many pieces to his plan that needed to happen first.But he had time.It would be decades into this timeline before Palpatine even began plotting anything. And right now, his top priority was Obi-wan,and time was all he needed.He could worry about the rest later.  
  
Well,he could also worry about how the two of them would get off this dung heap without a ship.  
It was common for most outer rim planets to be running rampant with crime of all sorts,be it pirates,spice runners or slavers,and Ra-Juno was no different.  
  
Their ship had been stolen just a few days before their return,not that Anakin had been surprised,and they were now stranded for the time being. If only I hadn’t left the com on the ship...that wasn’t one of my best decisions. With no way to contact the council,and no other viable options,Anakin was at a loss.  
  
‘’Uggg,what a mess.’’ Anakin mumbled loudly enough for Obi-wan to hear through his scarf. His Padawan eyed his expression,and furrowed his brow in consideration.  
  
He stayed quiet for a moment before turning his head.‘’Master?’’ His gaze was set on a nearby shop with a dingy looking exterior in the distance. The shack of a building was covered in discarded mechanical parts in bins near it’s entrance.  
  
“hmm?”Anakin tilted his head lower to meet his Padawan,still looking straight ahead of him with a contemplative look before meeting his eyes.  
  
‘’Maybe we could...try to bargain our way on a ship?’’ he cocked his head to the side,motioning to the shop he’d been looking at. Anakin followed his lead,taking a good look at the place. Shady looking customers of various species and races loitered about it’s entrance,a crust of chipping paint labeled the building as simply ‘shipyard’.  
  
_Looks like the last place I should be going,especially with a Padawan._  
I don’t know...I don’t like the look of the place and besides,we wouldn't have the credits even if there was someone that could take us on their ship.’’  
  
Obi-wan thought for a moment,bringing a hand to his bare chin earning a snort from Anakin. Some things never change .’’Maybe we won’t need credits?’’ he answered with a suggestive tone and a cocked eyebrow.  
  
Anakin raised his own brows only to furrow them as a confused frown grew on his face.‘’Padawan? What exactly are you suggesting?’’He turned his attention from the shop,to his Padawan and back again.  
  
‘’I think it would be better if I just show you…’’ Obi-wan grabbed at Anakin's sleeve and tugged lightly forward while Anakin, amused and intrigued, allowed himself to be led into the shop. Not without a firm grip on the hilt of his hidden saber and an eye on his Padawan of course.  
  
Inside the place was at least ten times larger than it looked from the outside and seemingly conjoined with the shops next to it, bustling with the same type of shady looking characters,bartering in various stalls of various owners all packed tightly together under one roof. It was an easy place to get lost..or lose someone. _I don’t think this is a Good Idea Obi-wan. I don’t like the look of this place._ Anakin sent through their bond instead of shouting over the roaring of the other patrons.  
  
_What other choice do we have, Master? We could be stuck here for who knows how long. Just...let me try something, I think I can handle it._ With that Obi-wan stepped forward, his eyes set on a particular unoccupied booth.  
  
Anakin started to follow when Obi-wan shot him a look and a few more words across their bond. _Let me do the talking,I think...it would be better if I approached alone._ Anakin huffed out a breath before answering back. _Fine,but I’m not letting you out of my sight._ Nodding in agreement, Obi-wan made his existence known to the trader while Anakin stepped back,settling on a few crates not too far away.  
  
Obi-wan opened with a greeting as the Toydarian turned his attention to him with a skeptical look,and the bartering began. Back and forth they spoke ,not quite loud enough for Anakin to hear against the voices of all the other beings around them.  
  
Though he couldn't see Obi-wan's face from his angle,Anakin noticed the expression of the Toydarian twisting into a grimace,his fly-like wings fluttering sporadically. _Not doing too well there,are you Obi-wan…_ Anakin thought to himself,gripping the hilt of his saber if,or when things got ugly.  
  
Just as Anakin was about to rise to his feet, the Toydarian's expression changed,his face going slack and mouthing something slowly. Anakin noticed the flicker of Obi-wan's hand under his sleeve as the Toydarian's expression became neutral l,until He scowled again,his eyes narrowing at Obi-wan. _Uh oh,_  
  
But the Toydarian only waved his Padawan off before mumbling something and turning away,leaving Obi-wan to turn around and trudge back the way he came,his shoulders low.  
  
He slumped down next to Anakin and slid an arm against the crates to lean in,a pout on his face as he gazed up at him. ”So I got us passage on a ship…’’  
  
Obi-wan’s hidden smile emerged at Anakin's bewildered laugh, shaking his head and bringing his arms to rest folded across his chest.’’You little menace,I thought he was going to pulverize you!’’ Obi-wan couldn't suppress the grin on his face as he held his head high.  
  
‘’ I had it all under control.’’ He stated matter-of-factly.  
  
‘’What? How? I doubt anyone here would be going anywhere close to Coruscant...’’ Anakin eyed his Padawan skeptically,waiting for an answer.  
  
With one hand Obi-wan ruffled his hair and dropped his gaze to the floor.“It’s not a ship directly to Coruscant, mind you, but the….trader I was talking to has a connection to some...other traders that were heading to a system just outside it’s range. I figured we could either hop another ship from there...or try to get in contact with the temple.’’  
  
Shaking his head ,Anakin narrowed his question down for a more direct answer. ‘’But how the hell did you manage that? That was a Toydarian you were talking to!’’ He knew all about the bullheaded race and how they were supposedly immune to force suggestions.  
  
‘’That’s true,but a gullible Toydarian all the same.’’ He rushed out before continuing ,slightly quieter this time.”I’ve...been practicing mind tricks…’’ He toyed with the collar of his robes absentmindedly,the shy smile returning to his face.  
  
‘’I didn’t know I had such a sly Padawan.’’ Laughing ,Anakin brought his hands to his knees,watching Obi-wan’s expression shift as his grin widened.  
  
“Well I am your Padawan Master.’’ he brought a hand to his braid and twirled it around his fingers. Ever since it had grown long enough, it had become more and more of a habit. At least he doesn’t destroy his tunics as much anymore...I can’t even remember how many he’s unraveled at this point. He snorted at the thought.  
  
‘’And what’s that supposed to mean?’’ Anakin huffed his chest feigning offence.  
  
‘’Nothing Master.’’ Obi-wan closed his eyes before imitating Anakin's posture,dignified and coy. He cracked an eye open to glance at his Master.  
  
‘’You really are a little menace ,You know that?’’ Anakin chuckled before seizing his opportunity to reach a quick hand to Obi-wan's head and ruffle his hair,earning a surprised noise from him as he lost his composure. Anakin never could pass up the opportunity to ruffle up his Padawan, he rarely got the chance to do so with his Master and now he would take full advantage.  
  
Figuring that he had things to sort out about their travels,Anakin sighed and reluctantly stood and turned in the direction of the Toydranian,not before placing the pale holocron into Obi-wan's pocket. _Hold on to this while I settle the details?_ He sent through their bond while glancing expectantly at Obi-wan.  
  
_I don’t want any other…’traders’ slipping their hand in my pocket without me noticing._ Anakin continued as Obi-wan shot him a curious look, glancing around at the other beings around them.  
  
_Are you sure Master?_ Obi-wan pressed,one hand finding its way to the back of his neck.  
  
_yeah,I trust you._ Anakin affirmed with a nod of his head,not before narrowing his eyes skeptically at a passing Mon-Calamari that shoved something out of sight under his tunics. _Just sit tight ok? Watch out for any one shady looking,and let me know if theres any trouble._ Anakin added with a wink,waiting for a response.

  
Saying nothing, Obi-wan smiled and nodded his agreement as Anakin turned his attention back to the Toydranian,introducing himself as he strode forward,his back turned to Obi-wan,and leaving him amidst the bustle of the crowd.  
____________________________

Obi-wan sat idly on the edge of the shipping crate,wary of the passersby,keeping a watchful eye on his Master just a short distance away. _Maybe Master was right to be a little wary of this place.._.  
  
He watched a curious pair of humanoids near the entrance,their hands exchanging things beneath the cover of their robes,their eyes on anything but each other.  
  
Glancing away he turned his attention back to his Master,taking in the sight of him.Strong shoulders rose and fell with the moments of his arms that he had come to know well over the past year.  
  
Though he knew his suspicions weren’t very productive,he still marveled that all of this had lasted so long. Alongside his Master he had trained, practiced and honed his skills,but more than that he felt...wanted.  
  
He wasn’t sure if it was just wishful thinking,but his Master had yet to change his mind about taking him on and as the weeks had grown into months,Obi-wan had finally begun to feel something other than just passive.  
  
He enjoyed his Master's unique way of thinking and handling things,and sure he was a little abrasive sometimes,but he would take it any day if it meant being his Masters Padawan. Meaning something to him. At least that’s what he hoped.  
  
He made quick work of searching his surroundings before his gaze lingered back to those broad shoulders,the movement of his curls as they bounced,the dip of his back,..the curve of his--  
  
‘’Oof!’ The jolt of a crate to his right shook the one he was sitting on, as a four armed Besalisk dropped it haphazardly on top of the others, sending Obi-wan crashing into a passerby. The Besalisk eyed him,saying nothing before shuffling off.  
  
‘’Watch it, twerp.’’ The lanky Twi'lek woman he’d bumped into growled under her breath,her voice a stark harsh sound with a distinctive lower level accent that caused Obi-wan to stiffen as her lingering hands shoved him back.  
  
‘’Sorry.’’ He hastily mumbled before righting himself,checking himself over for any scrapes ,or tears in his cloak. He really couldn't bring His Master another torn tunic to be mended,not after all the one’s he’d already scuffed up. _I might just have to sew my_ _own if it ever comes to that._ He grumbled as his hands checked over the seams and folds.  
  
_Ok,looks like I’m all in one piece,sash,cloak,tunics,saber holocro--_ Obi-wan stiffened. The pocket that held the holocron was slack and weightless against his thigh,empty. _Oh No,...no no no, Master trusted me to keep it safe, where is it?!_ He whipped his head around,not knowing what to look for,scanning the ground,the crates before finally, _There!_  
  
If he’d looked a moment later he would have missed it,the purple skinned Twi'lek that had shoved him held the tip of the holocron just above her pocket as she slipped it in,her gaze trailing back and forth. She caught his eyes on her. The lankly woman turned abruptly and fled barreling her way towards the exit,the market place.  
  
‘’Wait!’’ Obi-wan called out to no avail,he doubted she would be able to hear him over the bustle of the crowd, his Master hadn’t even heard him,his head still turned in the direction of the Toydarian. He had a moment to make a hair brained decision before he leapt to his feet in pursuit of the Twi'lek,shielding their bond in the process.  
  
There was no need for his Master to catch wind of his alarm. _I can get it back ,he doesn’t have to know that I lost it,it’s fine it’s fine.._ Obi-wan stole a quick glance at his Master,growing further and further Away as the lankly woman sprinted further ahead of him. _I will get it back,I won’t let him down,I can’t let him down. Focus,focus. I’ll be back before he knows I'm gone. How much trouble can one thief be?_  
  
Obi-wan reached the entrance of the shipyard and slipped out of sight back into the bustling marketplace,leaving Anakin behind.  
____________________

The mass of the crowd seemed to have doubled since Obi-wan and his Master had entered the shipyard just a short while ago all mingling between each other, creating an ever growing distance between him and the Twi’lek as he barreled past them in hot pursuit.  
  
He heard shouts from vendors and customers alike as he slipped past them,bumping into a few as he went though he could hardly focus on that now. His eyes set on the bobbing head of the purple skinned woman,her montrails flailing behind her as she sprinted and slipped past the crowd with ease,clearly knowing her way around.  
  
Deeper and deeper Obi-wan was led into the heart of the market,as it grew more and more unfamiliar to him, alleys and streets blurring into one until he could no longer recognize what end he had come from.  
  
The Twi’lek was taller than him,having longer legs that kept her pace quicker than Obi-wan's to his dismay,the top of her head becoming distant as panic set in Obi-wan’s stomach. No no no!  
_I Can’t lose her! I’ll lose the holocron!_ His heart pounded,his legs ached and his lungs burned,but still he kept running.  
  
Out of desperation,Obi-wan eyed a rack of spices upcoming in the Twi'leks path,an Idea came to mind.With a flick of his concealed wrist he nudged it just so that fell clattering to the ground in front of her,startling the woman to an abrupt stop as a cloud of spices pelted her skin and clothes.  
  
With a cough and a growl she turned her head in confusion,narrowing her beady eyes. She seemed to finally take notice of Obi-wan barreling towards her,a snear of disgust and frustration on her face. Coming to her senses,she darted into a nearby narrow street, hidden from the lazy afternoon sun.Obi-wan's heart quickened as she vanished from his vision.  
  
He rounded the corner to the lonely degraded street where he’d last seen the Twi'lek,finding her nowhere in sight. His head spun in all directions around the shabby doorways and smoke stained walls ,searching. _Where? Where-There!_ While he saw no sign of the Twi'lek herself, he caught sight of a barley visibly set of footprints dusted in spice,leading to a small rusted hatch,the tracks disappearing behind it.  
  
Wasting no time his legs raced towards the small opening and absentmindedly thankful for his luck, he thrust open the hatch with a squeaky whine and slunk inside. His only thoughts were on the holocron.  
_________________

Obi-wan regretted his thoughtless decision almost instantly.  
  
Darkness surrounded the musty smelling room as four meaty hands shoved him forward,barley having time to take in his surroundings before his knees hit the ground.‘’Well what the fuck do we have here?’’ _Oh,...kriff._ Obi-wan stiffened,his heart racing in his chest as he wondered what exactly his hair brained decision had gotten him into.  
  
The voice was gruff behind him,low and scraggly as the being took his four large hands off of him to stand in the dim almost nonexistent light,his towering frame almost blocking it out. _Is that…?_ The four armed Besalisc looked quite similar to the one from the shipyard,the one that had startled him into the Twi'lek. Even if Obi-wan wasn’t certain due to the near pitch blackness of the room,It wasn’t as if Besalisc's were a common species to come by. ‘’Looks like a little mouse picked a bad time to get lost.’’  
  
‘’And a stupid mouse too,didn’t you have enough sense to lose me?’’ That was a voice he recognized,even if she had only said three words to him,the stark clipped accent was enough to distinguish her as the lankly woman he had been pursuing. Other voices speaking various harsh dialects surrounded him,too many to count,and too dark to match them to anyone he could see.  
  
_Oh no,...oh no no no,how many of them are there? Where am I? I was only following one! Who are they?_ Obi-wan hopped none of them,whoever they were could sense his panic.  
  
‘’How did you think this was going to end?’’ Obi-wan was silent in contemplation,his expression unseen. He’d been distracted in the shipyard, distracted by his Master when a Besalisk, no doubt the one standing just in front of him, had dropped a crate beside him and startled him.The Besalisk had watched for a moment before turning away,Obi-wan remembered the woman's hands,how they had lingered just a bit too long against his pocket before they had shoved him back.  
  
The realization was clear in Obi-wan’s voice.‘’You...planned this..” How could he have been so foolish? To fall for one of the oldest tricks in the book and without even alerting his- _Master, he doesn’t even know that I’d left him,much less where I am. I don’t even know where I am. What was I thinking?_ Hot anger coursed through his veins. Did he always have to kriff things up?  
  
‘’No shit. Off-worlders always think they’re sooo slick. Saw that pretty thing pass you that holocron from a mile off. Good price it’ll get us too,they’re rare around these parts. What do you think, 40 credits? 50?’’ The woman spoke to the taller four armed being.  
  
‘’The hell if I know. Just stow it. The crew’s getting sick of this planet and so am I.’’There were a few grumbles of agreement from the voices that Obi-wan couldn't recognize as they argued back and forth,though he could hardly pay them any attention.His chest heavy with fear,shame,and embarrassment.  
  
He’d been so caught up in his pursuit of getting back the holocron that he hadn’t stopped to think where it might lead him.He should have known the woman wouldn't be alone,that she wasn’t just some random thief. He shouldn't have been so distracted,should have paid more attention to his surroundings. What would Master think of me now? Heat rose to Obi-wan’s ears at the thought. _How am I going to get out of this?_  
  
‘’What about the kid?” Obi-wan’s head shot up as the Twi’leks attention was brought back to him,they seemed to have stopped arguing for a moment.‘’Knock it out and leave it here. I won't have any bad rep sticking to my name by killing it.’’ His blood ran cold at the Besalisk's implications. Then another thought came to mind. _But if they leave me here..what about the holocron?_  
  
If Obi-wan left unconscious and out of the way,they would undoubtedly leave with the holocron,even if they didn’t know exactly what it was,they knew it would fetch a pretty price if it was sold to the right person. Obi-wan had researched thoroughly the object of his and his Masters mission as curiosity had gotten the better of him,he knew how important it was.  
  
How useful it could be to the Jedi and how much knowledge it could hold of the light and its teachings. He knew it had been his Masters duty to retrieve it,he hadn't even wanted Obi-wan on the mission with him. _He probably thought..I couldn't handle it. I_ _guess he wasn’t wrong._  
  
“Do it quick.” he heard the Besilisk growl as his train of thought continued. He couldn't let the Jedi down,he wouldn't let his Master down and he wouldn't lose the holocron. But how could he get it back? Of course he still had his saber on him,but he had no idea how many other beings were in the room,much less what they would do if he revealed himself. He’d heard the horror stories of what happened to captive force sensitives in the Outer Rim. A cold chill ran up his spine at the thought.  
  
‘’Aww, where’s the fun in that?” The woman whined in her clipped scraggly voice as other voices answered in the dark,both the Twi’lek and the Besilisk argued back and forth. Though Obi-wan couldn't understand the conversation, he could hear their voices grow more and more heated as his mind raced.  
  
He couldn't allow himself to be left there unconscious,if they left with the holocron who knows where it would end up,much less if they could get it back at all. He needed to buy time,to contact his Master through their bond and keep the thieves occupied long enough for him to get there.  
  
Though it shamed him to know what his Master might think of him,the holocron mattered more,and there was one way he could think to stall the thieves without raising his saber.There was only one thing that he had to bargain with.Himself.  
  
Momentarily,Obi-wan lifted his shields,sending urgency and danger through their bond,though careful to only leave their bond open enough to act as a steady compass.His Master didn’t need to feel what was to come.  
  
‘’Ugg fine.’’ The Twi’leks voice brought Obi-wan back to reality as she grumbled,picking up something blunt and heavy by the looks of it silhouetted in her left arm. She sauntered over to him,face masked and arm raised and ready to strike. His knees wobbled against the ground,and his hair stood on edge, as she steadied her aim for a quick blow to his temple. So close, too close-  
  
‘’Wait!’’ with just a moment to spare,the blunt weapon paused within an inch of space between his temple,the head of the twi'lek cocked in what Obi-wan could only guess was curiosity.  
  
‘’I...I don’t go down easy…’’ he started,cursing the shakiness of his voice.  
  
He paused to raise his head in defiance,his shoulders squared and his voice evening out.‘’ And besides, I thought smugglers had more of a reputation? I mean, you’re not even going to...rough me up a little?’’ He heard the scraggly chuckle of the woman as she let her blunt weapon hit the ground beside him with a muffled thud,her hand still firmly grasping the other end.  
  
‘’oOOoo, the mouse thinks he’s tough...I like a challenge.” Obi-wan could just barely see the glint of her white toothed grin in the darkness like that of a stalking nexu,it sent a shiver down his spine. _I can do this,I will do this._  
  
‘’Miri, he’s just wasting our time.’’ The rumbling voice of the Besalisk rang in his ears as the Twi’lek growled in frustration.  
  
‘’Oh come on. Who’s gonna come after him? No one even knows he’s here. Besides, I wanna have a little fun with him...a little fun breaking him.’’Obi-wan swallowed a lump in his throat,releasing his emotions to the force to little avail.  
  
The other voices in the room rumbled and clicked before the Besalisk finally silenced them with a shout and raise of one of his meaty fists.‘’Fine. But as soon as he goes down,we’re out.’’  
  
With a whooping giggle,the woman turned her attention back to the task at hand,roughly pulling Obi-wan to his feet before stepping back and raising her weapon once more. ‘’Alright mouse,let's see just how tough you are.’’  
  
Just focus,I only have to keep them occupied long enough for Master to get here. I can do that for him.Anger pulsed through his veins,preparing him for what was to come. He got himself into this mess,and he was going to get himself out of it.Without warning,a prickling crack of pain exploded across his back,leaving his knees wobbly and his head dizzy as he forced back a gasp. _I can do this._  
  
His breath quickened,already beginning to go ragged in his throat. Steadying himself, he stood his ground. Seemingly frustrated that her hit didn’t have it’s desired effect, the weapon was brought lower,sweeping Obi-wan’s legs out from under him with a crack as his knees hit the ground.It brought a strangled cry out of his lips that he couldn't bite back,a prickling warm sensation seeped from broken skin. _No emotion, no-_  
  
‘’ooOoo,that one looked like it hurt.’’ the woman chided in his ear,shrill and mocking though Obi-wan could barely paid it any attention.His vision swimming and bile rising in his throat at the smell of his own blood. _Get up._  
  
‘’Had enough yet?’’ Obi-wan said nothing,instead he brought his knees to his chest slowly but surely, steadying himself and drawing his shoulders back, despite the protest of his knees.‘’No.’’  
Was what he managed to growl out. _I can do this. I can do this for Master._  
  
The whooping of voices drowned out the Twi’leks roar,readying herself to bring another blow. All Obi-wan could do was stand his ground and grit his teeth. He had little doubt that his Master would find him. I just hope I can stay conscious long enough until he gets here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha....(I hope you're not too mad at me that this ends on a cliff hanger).... : l


	5. Hold me closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''The musty dank smell of the almost pitch black surroundings assaulted Anakin's senses as his feet hit the ground, silent and careful. Faintly he could hear the rough voices of several beings up ahead though he couldn't pinpoint them in his dim surroundings.Whoever they were didn’t seem to be bothered or hindered by the dark.  
> Anakin shuffled forward,careful to keep himself silent, his shoulders stiff and his legs stiffer.He was close to his Padawan now though,to his frustration, he still couldn't sense anything past his shields. He only had to shuffle a short distance before he saw them....''
> 
> A long mission draws to an end, but but there is much more in store for the Master and padawan pair...somethings they can only handle together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, uhh ...I know this is late but life kind of got in the way :I my bad...  
> This chapter was a little harder to write and it kind of ran away from me,and I struggled a but it's finally done!  
> so thank you all for the wonderful comments you guys really keep me going when I'm feeling down And I appreciate every word!  
> also,get ready for heavy feelings and ANGST ;)  
> also: Blood and Violence warning

The unfiltered air of the shipyard stung in Anakin's nostrils,almost as strong as the marketplace though thankfully less sour. The fluttering Toydarian growing more and more agitated by the minute.

With the details of their voyage settled,Anakin was eager to finally leave the dung heap of a planet behind. He couldn't tell how long he’d been bartering with the ill tempered smuggler, but he’d been at it long enough to feel some of his own agitation grow. _Obi-wan must have some damn skills if he could mind trick anyone as stubborn as him._

Wanting the mostly one sided conversation over, Anakin finally mumbled out a ‘good doing business with you’ and turned his attention away. _At least I can finally get Obi-wan off this shady planet-wait. Where is-- Obi-wan?_

Anakin stopped in his tracks,his breath quickening.The crates that he had left Obi-wan on were barren,with no sign of his Padawan. He whipped his eyes from the other booths,searching frantically for a bobbing head of copper hair only to find the unfamiliar forms of various beings. 

His legs scrambled forward, not sure of what to do. _Where is he? I left him right here! Kark I’m such an idiot,I knew I shouldn't have left him alone! What if he got lost? What if----_ He paused for a moment, his muscles freezing up. 

. _..What if someone took him? Oh kark oh kark what if someone took him?! But..wouldn't I have felt him? He would have said something through the--_ Anakin prodded at their bond in his mind,pulling his signature to Obi-wan’s only to be blocked out by an cold unfeeling wall. 

Obi-wan was shielding his emotions.But why? Anakin couldn't be sure,though he wasn’t left to dwell for long enough before he felt it. From Obi-wan’s side of the bond came a sense of urgency and danger,though wherever Obi-wan was he was careful not to un-shielded anything but that,a homing beacon leading straight to him.

Anakin didn’t give a second thought before his legs quickened into a sprint towards the door, colliding with a few passersby as he went. He could care less.Reaching the exit, he stumbled through on shaky legs.His pace quickening as he followed their connection,weakened somewhat by the distance. 

Though he supposed their bond had never been as strong as he would have liked to begin with. Their partnership was still so new,each still testing the others boundaries and limits. What if they never got to strengthen it? What if he didn’t get to see Obi-wan learn and grow strong as he should? Had he already messed it up? What if ,what if…

 _No,no, I will find him._ Putting his suspicions aside, Anakin focused on their connection.their living breathing connection. He had no time to worry ,his Padawan needed him. And by the force was he going to be there for him,wherever he was.

Rounding an unfamiliar street corner, Anakin felt their bond strain and pulse,growing steadily stronger as the distance between them lessened.Out of desperation he pulled pulled at the thin bond, to Obi-wan’s force signature.His walls still cold and stiff,unwilling to fall.How Anakin wished he would just let him in. He would have to make due with just knowing he was alright for now,though Anakin could not be put at ease. 

There was something Obi-wan was hiding under his shields,something he was hiding from Anakin that made fire course through his veins. He could feel the shields falter some,little cracks here and there that released flickers of something Anakin couldn't catch. _Why the hell is he shielding so hard in the first place? Is he afraid? Is he.. oh force did someone hurt him? He has no right to hide himself from me! Not now!_

Anakin could only think the worst as he finally reached the dimly lit hallway that their bond had pulled him to, the Afternoon sun growing ever lower on the horizon with just the hint of dotted stars in the sky.What could have happen to his Padawan in a place like this? _If anyone’s touched him,if anything’s happened to MY Padawan--_ his knuckles clenched white against his palms. 

He could barely keep his emotions veiled under a cloak of the force as he slipped into the rusted hatch,unheard and unseen.

______________________

The musty dank smell of the almost pitch black surroundings assaulted Anakin's senses as his feet hit the ground, silent and careful. Faintly he could hear the rough voices of several beings up ahead though he couldn't pinpoint them in his dim surroundings.Whoever they were didn’t seem to be bothered or hindered by the dark. 

Anakin shuffled forward,careful to keep himself silent, his shoulders stiff and his legs stiffer.He was close to his Padawan now though,to his frustration, he still couldn't sense anything past his shields. He only had to shuffle a short distance before he saw them.

Barely visible silhouettes of what he could guess was a Twi'lek judging by the montrails,and the towering form of a four armed Besalisk. The smaller of the two still stood rather tall,Anakin could just see the gleam of teeth as hands and something blunt looking was brought down against a smaller form in front of them. 

Whatever it was,fell to the ground with heavy fabrics billowing around it without much of a sound. Anakin almost though it was just a rumpled sack sack of bricks, the way it fell motionless,but to his confusion it started to rise again,agonizingly slow but steady. An unsteady boot,then another, rose stiff and awkward, only to be struck down again. Anakin's eyes locked on the figures. He could hear Twi’lek saying something low and sinister that he barely paid attention to. 

Hastily he reached out in his mind, pulling at the familiar signature.The form that fell again, this time with a muffled groan was _-OBI-WAN_ ! The blunt Object in the Twi'leks hand steadied again, the glint of her teeth flashing in the darkness as she raised her weapon for another blow. It never fell.

In one swift movement her arm was severed on the ground ,motionless before she could blink. Anakin braced himself between his Padawan and the Twi’lek,his roar echoing against the room. The Twi'lek scream was shrill and ear piercing as she grasped at the stump that had been her arm,the weapon still grasped firmly in the disembodied limp as the smell of burnt flesh assaulted the room. 

She stumbled backward,clutching the stump of her cauterized arm as she fell screaming and cursing.‘’Fuck Fuck Kriff--’’ Other voices clamored in surprise as they inched closer to the trio,revealing themselves as various insectoids and humanoid figures. Anakin counted close to a dozen of them,some inching forward ,some staying back.

‘’DON’T TOUCH HIM!’’ His Padawan flinched behind him, before he whispered in the dark. ‘’Master?’’ Caught off guard,Anakin twisted around at the hushed voice. It was shaky and uneven,his breaths short and rough.‘’What the fuck, a Jedi! Miri you Idiot,you didn’t say he was with a Jedi!’’ The engaged Besilisk leapt up from where he sat, the Twi’lek still gasping and heaving, though her voice was quieter now. 

Anakin paid no attention to the voices,his free hand already on his Padawan, reverently checking him over.He grabbed at ridged shoulders,reached up and traced over eyelids and cheeks warm to the touch against the chill of the underground room. “Obi-wan?” Flinching instinctively Obi-wan tried his best to steady himself against Anakin's strong grip.’’Master…” his voice was quiet,too controlled and emotionless,like he was trying to calm himself.Trying and failing. Growling and turning his head reluctantly from his Padawan Anakin widened his stance,blocking Obi-wan as much as he could. 

_Those BASTARDS!_ Whatever they’d done to Obi-wan they would pay for. Raising his saber,Anakin roared against the murmuring voices. He swung once,twice and the fight began,blasters shot and were silenced in the darkness by Anakin's blade.

Not soon after his saber was joined by the twin light of his Padawan’s,their backs to each other. _Padawan, stand down! I don’t want them getting anywhere near you!_ Anakin ordered through their bond. Obi-wan only sent defiance back. _No Master. We’ll take them on better together,I can handle it._

There was no fear in Obi-wan that Anakin could sense,his force signature stern and even, His shoulders raised and his breath steadying out. Anakin didn’t know whether to be grateful or furious with his Padawan’s bullheaded determination. He settled on being proud. 

Back and forth their twin blades clashed in the darkness, the sound of each other's breath keeping them centered. Sweat dripped from Anakin’s brow as their swift victory was drawing to a close,his saber angled against the retreating Besalisk who promptly retreated into the darkness along with few fleeing smugglers. 

Anakin had forgotten about this closeness,being back to back with Obi-wan against the world. This time it was his Padawan he fought with ,but no matter the circumstances,he’d missed how right it felt. Just Obi-wan and him,moving together as one. Oh how he’d missed this.

‘’Not worth the goddamn trouble.’’ he heard the towering smuggler say as he stumbled,likely towards their ship and though Anakin wasn’t satisfied yet,that would have to do. His own want’s were secondary. He would not leave his Padawans side again.

He heard the alarm in his Padawan’s voice as he took uneasy steps forwards in the Besalisk’s direction before Anakin could stop him.‘’Master! They have the--” he was cut short as a raised blaster shot from the darkness that would have hit him squarely in the neck,if Anakin’s saber hadn’t been there to block it.In an instant Anakin blocked Obi-wan behind him,widening his stance to form a towering barrier around his Padawan. 

Fear, and rage,so much rage clouded Anakin’s mind.The darkness that shrouded the room seemed bright compared to the rolling black thunder Anakin flooded into the force.He turned to the source of the shot ,his eyes finding the slumped body of the Twi’lek woman,her blaster still smoking in her intact arm as she lay against the musty ground. _You._ The one that had hit his Padawan. Hurt him. Anakin’s knuckled gripped his saber almost painfully,itching for action. 

‘’Oh kriff--’’ Was all she could get out before Anakin towered over her,his mind racing, his saber raised cold and calculating against her ragged breath. 

‘’Don’t. You. Touch. Him.’’Anakin's voice was icy and sharp,cutting like a knife through the sounds of labored breathing. Voice low, and knuckles white against the hilt of his saber. _No. that would be too easy._ His grip loosened 

‘’Wait! Wait don’t! I’ll drop it, see?’’ Stammering over her words, the Twi’lek hastily set her blaster down, it clattered to the ground as she raised her one arm,the other somewhere hidden in the darkness where Anakin had severed it. _You dare think you can take him from me._

Without warning Anakin brought his boot down on the stump of her arm. 

“AAA! FUCK KRIFF, PLEASE!” The Twi’lek struggled under his weight,withering as Anakin stared her down silent to her agony.She screamed.He twisted harder.

‘’Master!” his Padawan’s rang in his ears, distant and unfocused.His only focus was on the Twi’lek beneath him. _Pain,fear,humiliation,yes yes feel it!_ “Master STOP!’’ 

‘’You will pay for your actions’’ The Twi'lek’s sobbing pleads meant nothing to him.If anything they fueled his anger.Making him twist harder,angling his heel further,digging into flesh and-- 

_Please Master._ His Padawans voice was a whisper in the current of their bond,so quiet,unsure and so very..Afraid. Raising his boot abruptly he stepped back from the Twi'lek. Who was Anakin to make his Padawan afraid? To ignore him when he needed?

‘’LEAVE!” His voice was heavy with emotion,barley paying any attention to the retreating Twi’lek as she vanished, quietly sniffling into the darkness. 

Turning on his heel,he brought his hands again to Obi-wan's shoulders.‘’Obi-wan.’’ He whispered,relief in his voice rumbling into his Padawans ear. ‘’Padawan.’’ It was low and possessive. His hands reached up once again to his face,the bridge of his nose,his ears,against his calloused fingers they..burned hot to the touch.More so than before….he paused. 

‘’...Master?’’ Obi-wan drew back ,but Anakin would not let go,grabbing his wrists gently but firmly,concern in his voice.

‘’You’re shivering Padawan.’’ He had felt warm,but that might have just been over exertion. 

‘’I...I’m alright Master..’’ His tone was uneven,too quiet.His shoulders too stiff and his breath ragged. _I need to get him out now. I don’t even know how much they...I need to get him somewhere safe_. 

Obi-wan barely had any time to get out a yelp of protest before he was led down the short corridor to the hatch,stiffening as Anakin blew open the hatch with a wave of his hand. 

‘’Master,Master wait,’’his breaths came in huffs, slow and drawn out as Anakin lead him into the light of the afternoon sun,ever lower on the horizon.’’They still have the-’’ he was cut of by a pained gasp as they finally reached the surface. 

It only took a moment for Anakin to whip his head around at the sound,his voice tight and stern.“Obi-wan?” Finally, in the light of the hazy sun he saw what the dark room had kept from him. His breath flared and his face paled. 

Dark crimson stained Obi-wan’s tunics,it seeped through the fabric at his knees,across his shoulders and elbows as they shook. A thin trail of it trickled down his brow, a stain against his too pale skin,his face covered in the purpling of nicks and bruises as he turned away to look at the ground.He couldn't look Anakin in the eye. 

He took a step forward only to stumble,gasping as he put pressure on his leg,his knees buckling and swaying. ‘’Padawan!’’ 

In two steps Anakin caught him before he could hit the ground,pulling his body close to his chest,wrapping his cloak around his Padawan. His mind was frantic,eyes running over his body not sure where to look,not sure what else the heavy tunics hid from him. _Kriff I should have...I should have SLAUGHTERED her._ ‘’They have…’’ His lashes fluttered.’’They stole the…”he closed his heavy and lidded eyes ,his body sagging limp against Anakin. 

‘’OBI-WAN!’’ Anakin grabbed desperately at Obi-wan's muddied force signature as he lifted him,his shaking arms cradling his head and knees. 

‘’No no no no no,kriff,what do I do what do I do!’’ He was not prepared. He should have been. 

_Where, where ,what ..what do I do? What should I do_? His heart beat sporadically in his chest,his legs frozen in place and his breath tight. In all his years as a dark lord,as a Sith,he’d forgotten what fear had felt like. Darth Vader had feared nothing. Anakin’s body trembled against his Padawans. _This is not the time. He needs me._

‘’Kriff-Obi-wan just hold on, hold on--’’ 

Coming to his senses, Anakin powered forwards on stiff legs he ran.Past the bustle of unfamiliar beings,his heart racing against the weight of his Padawans head next to it. If anyone payed the curious pair any attention Anakin didn’t notice. He could care less about anything that wasn’t his Padawan.

______________________

Anakin paced back and forth between the shabby looking medical bunk and the med droid,silently working away on the figure shifting about on the bed.On Obi-wan. It had thankfully taken him shorter than he’d expected to find a med center,frankly he was surprised he ‘d found on a backwater planet like this. 

He paced back and forth with his hands on his hips between the bed,his eyes on his unconscious Padawan. The droids had said his injuries weren’t that too serious,but what if they miscalculated? What if they were wrong? What if- his thoughts were cut off by a groan as his Padawan’s eyes fluttered open and focused on him,his expression confused

Anakin was already in his personal space,sitting at the edge of the cot as his padawan sat up slowly.‘’Padawan.’’His eyes bore into Obi-wan's,grazed over his battered limbs and bruised skin,breathing in heavily. Obi-wan’s own eyes didn’t meet his. They were intent on gazing at the floor,his shields still blocking any emotion no matter how Anakin prodded. 

“Don’t.’’Anakin shook his head furiously, his voice just above a whisper. _You are NOT hiding from me.Not again._ He brought his hands to Obi-wan’s quivering shoulders, grasping them firmly,mindful of his touch so as not to injure his Padawan further. 

He wanted to wrap his presence around Obi-wan,to shout and yell. _What had he been thinking,running off like that!_ Obi-wan flinched under his grasp,his brows knitting together and his head cocked to the side.

‘’Master?” His tone was wary,threadbare and horse,nothing like it should have been. His shoulders slumped and his expression pinched,like someone anticipated a punch. 

Anakin's stare was dead set on Obi-wan,his voice dead cold as he spoke,his shoulders still gripping him in place as if he would disappear. There was nothing else that mattered to Anakin at that moment than what he held in his grasp. '’Don’t you ever do that again.’’ 

‘’I… ‘’ Was all Obi-wan got out ,his eyes scrunched shut as he turned his head away, angling it down to hide from Anakin’s scrutiny.

Anakin’s growl pierced the room's silence as he stood.‘’How if the hell did you end up in a slum? What were you doing,what were you thinking!’’ His anger flared,hot and consuming in the force as he paced the room, his breath coming in loud puffs.His Padawan had gotten far enough away because he had been... 

‘’You ..you were shielding from me. Weren't you?’’ His voice was strained, his arms folded on his chest ,waiting for an answer. He already knew the truth but he wanted confirmation. 

‘’Weren’t you?’’ his voice was louder now,all his attention on Obi-wan. 

‘’...yes Master.’’ His face was expressionless,his eyes blank and his voice barely above a whisper. Somehow it frustrated Anakin further. _Why won’t he look at me? Why is he just...taking it?_

‘’Why Obi-wan?’’ Anakin pried, confused and wanting to understand. _What was Obi-wan thinking? He’s my Padawan, he should have told me! I...I was supposed to be there for him._ There was a wetness in Anakin’s eyes that he didn’t understand. 

‘’It was my fault and I..I wanted to...fix it on my own.’’ Obi-wan’s voice wavered just for a moment before his eyes closed ,his head still turned away from Anakin. 

Confused,Anakin turned on his heel ,his gaze scrutinizing and his expression confused,a frown growing on his face.He didn’t understand. He hated that he didn’t understand. 

‘’Master, I’m sorry… The holocron...they took it.’’ an exasperated sigh left his Padawan before he continued,his hands clenched white against the sheets.

Anakin opened his mouth,then closed it,his brows furrowing. ‘’...What?’’ 

‘’It was the Twi'lek, she took it when I wasn’t looking and I-- I followed her. Master I swear I didn’t mean to let it get that far, I couldn't focus enough to tell you sooner that they still had it I - I knew you would be disappointed that I lost it and... it was my mess I thought I could fix it on my own--’’

‘’You mean to tell me that you got hurt, you- for some ... some kriffing holocron?’’ It was Obi-wan’s turn to be confused as he fell silent against Anakin’s rising voice,finally raising his eyes enough to meet his. 

‘’...Master” he started,his tone cautious as it was bewildered.’’That holocron was important.You knew that, I knew that. And now... its gone because of me-’’ 

‘’Kriff the holocron Obi-wan, you could have DIED!’’ Obi-wan flinched but,before he could turn away again,Anakin's hands grazed over his shoulders,his eyes furious and wet. 

‘’You..you were hurt and- you were alone and you could have died,...and I ...I wasn’t there for you.’’ Obi-wan's brows only rose as Anakin’s eyes dropped. 

‘’Sithspit, I wasn’t there for you. I should have been faster,gotten there sooner,done more.’’ ‘’I should have been a better Master for you.’’ _I’m..not good enough for him.Force,what was I thinking?! I took him on as my Padawan and he almost got himself killed while I was-_

He felt smaller hands take hold of his wrists.Their grip firm.‘’ Don’t you dare say that.’’Anakin looked up into the face of his Padawan. His expression was fierce,his eyes determined as he spoke. 

There was the Padawan he was used to seeing.There was his fire,bold and bright but in that moment it was...confusing. ‘’Obi-wan?’’ 

‘’You are the only Master I could ever have.’’ His voice was unwavering,his small form rigid and set in place in a way Anakin couldn't understand. Anakin prodded at their bond,open now though Obi-wan was still stubbornly shielding his emotions. 

‘’...what do you mean?’’ Anakin heard his Padawan scoff,his arms coming to rest folded against his chest. 

‘’Kriff Master, do you really not know? well ...I guess I never really told you...’’ _Told me what?_ Anakin wondered as his Padawan fell silent, bringing his hands to fiddle with his Padawan braid. Anakin would have been increasingly frustrated at Obi-wan beating around the bush if he wasn't focusing so intently on his fingers twirling around his honey colored hair. _Damn it,stop being adorable for one second..._

‘’Never told me what?’’ Anakin demanded after the silence stretched out a moment too long. _What does he mean? why won’t he say anything? He will speak to me ,and he will do it now-_

‘’How much it means that you chose me.’’ 

Oh. 

“You chose to be my Master.’’ Obi-wan’s expression was strained, his eyes watery and his gaze longing. 

He continued on before Anakin could say anything,putting a hand up for him to listen. Reluctantly,Anakin let his Padawan continue,all of his attention drawn on his ever changing expressions. 

‘’I had trained all my life. I gave- everything I had and...and it wasn’t enough....‘’ The sad smile on Padawan's lips made him seem so much older than he was. Anakin stared dumbfounded. 

‘’And then you found me.’’ Obi-wan’s eyes were bright and shiny. Anakin paused,taking in the weight of Obi-wan’s words _.Where..where is this coming from?_ It felt so strange. Just listening to his voice,not demanding as he had done as Vader but just...listening.Understanding. _Was this what it was like for Obi-wan, when he was my Master?_

‘’ You made me feel...force you made me feel.’’ Obi-wan shook his head, on his lips was the brightest smile Anakin had seen in a long while.He wanted his Padawan to smile like that all the time. 

‘’Do you...remember those first few weeks? When we were called to the council about you taking me as your Padawan?’’ His gaze dropped,and his smile with it. Anakin wanted it back. Something about that emotionless expression didn’t look right on his Padawan,he didn’t like seeing it.It reminded him too much of his Master. It hurt. 

‘’...yeah.’’ Anakin started, his nostrils flaring at the memory,his hands dropping to his lap in fists. The Master’s had acted high and mighty while they talked down to him,talked down to them both. _They had no right! Those Karking…_

‘’The things they said,...They didn’t know what they were talking about.’’ He stood abruptly from the edge of the cot,pacing on his heels. _Who were they to say those things? The things they said about his judgment,...about Obi-wan..._ He clenched his fists. 

‘’….what they said wasn't wrong, Master.’’ Obi-wan’s voice was thin and tight,so quiet he almost missed it. But he heard it all the same.

‘’What? Obi-wan what they said was wrong!’’ In two steps, Anakin was back in Obi-wan’s personal space again,His brows furrowed and his eyes wide. ‘’They should never had said those things!’’ _How could he say that! How could he think that! He didn’t ,really...did he?_

He clasped a small tense hand in his own.Searching for the truth in Obi-wan's eyes.Obi-wan flinched at the touch‘’Obi-wan,I thought you knew they were just talking nonsense! You didn’t...believe them,did you?’’ Obi-wan would not meet him halfway. He stared at the ground. _Oh Obi-wan-_

‘’It’s nothing I haven’t... heard before.’’ ‘’And it wasn’t much different... hearing it from them.’’ Anakin shook his head furiously,his breath loud in his nostrils.‘’Obi-wan-’’ 

‘’Master. All my life I have been told that...that I was too angry.’’ _That’s not-_ ’’ Too emotional. I got in fights, I..failed my trials.’’ _Padawan, I don’t believe-_ ‘’I was never anyone’s first choice...or second. I was just..a failed initiate.’’ _THAT”S NOT TRUE._

Anakin hated the way his tone sounded,his words carefully thought out but still Anakin could hear the pauses. The way it was barely audible. He sounded defeated.

‘’That's NOT--’’ 

‘’And then you chose me.’’ 

In an instant his smile was back. That wonderfully bright smile that Anakin couldn't get enough of.He wanted his Padawan to smile like that all the time.‘’You, The brightest,strongest Jedi I had ever met,someone what mattered,chose… me.’’ He choked out that last word before he continued.”You probably had the pick of the initiates,ones who would have been the perfect Padawan...had so much more potential. And you went all the way to the Agri-corps ,just to ..choose me.’’ 

‘’Obi-wan ,I don’t understand…’’ Anakin shook his head,beyond bewildered and not sure entirely what to think. It was mind boggling that after decades of being Darth Vader,Obi-wan could still make him feel this way.Like he was two steps behind him. 

‘’I had lived in the temple all my life Master. It was my dream,my purpose to become a Jedi... ‘’Obi-wan continued.’’And then I was sent to the Agri-corps.’’ Anakin could hear the resentment in his tone. 

‘’For a little while I thought Master Qui-gon might take me..but it wasn’t meant to be.’’There again was that sadness that found its way into his Padawans eyes. So strange and unfamiliar and...wrong. Anakin wanted nothing else than to make it go away. Crush him into an embrace and make it better.But Obi-wan wasn’t finished yet. 

‘’ I was...angry. I had lost everything. The Temple was my home and the Jedi…’’ His voice broke. 

Tears threatened to fall. He had never seen Obi-wan so ..small..so vulnerable. Tears didn’t suit his kind thoughtful eyes.‘’And.. I lost it all.’’ 

He scrubbed furiously at his eyes ,hiding his face in his disheveled sleeves.‘’I...words fail me sometimes ,Master.’’ Anakin could have laughed another time Obi-wan had said it. But now..now it just made his heart ache. T _his can’t be how he thinks of himself. Does he not see? Does he not know how much he kriffing matters?_ Anakin had to know. He had to know how much of it was...true. 

Taking hold of both his hands,he brought them away from his Padawan’s face,the edges of his eyes red and raw from those few salty tears. Something about the sight made Anakin’s chest tight before his stern determined words took over.‘’ Show me, Obi-wan.’’

There was reluctance in Obi-wan’s face,before Anakin reached for their bond.His presence wasn’t demanding,just soothing. Pressing against his shields and waiting for permission. So different than the forceful ways of Vader.He couldn't be that way with Obi-wan..he’d realized that now.‘’...Are you sure Master?’’ Anakin nodded. And Obi-wan dropped his shields. 

Immediately he was engulfed in Obi-wan's ocean of emotions,his presence warm and soothing.It left Anakin breathless,how good it felt. Had Obi-wan’s presence always felt like this? Had it always made him feel so whole and light? It was like he had been waking up on Tatooine a year ago.He felt new and finally awakened in Obi-wan's force signature. 

Anakin grasped at his presence,pulling it into him it was so whole and pure and light,it felt like there was no darkness in him when he held it.Vaguely he could hear his Padawan's breath quicken but he was too focused on the feeling to fully listen. 

But Anakin was here to understand,he needed to focus. Anakin forced his attention on the memories Obi-wan was projecting. Colors and shapes swirled in his vision until he was looking at the world through unfamiliar eyes. He saw the Agri-corps,the greenery and rising sun through Obi-wan’s eyes. 

It was the day he’d met his Padawan it must have been,he could see himself appearing in Obi-wan’s vision. He looked up into his face ,curls blazing in fire against the rising sun as he told Obi-wan he was going back to the temple, that Obi-wan he was going to be his Padawan. He felt Obi-wan’s awe ,his disbelief and joy, and his fear of failure. He hadn't known how much those words had meant...what he felt it was.. 

His vision shifted once again and he was looking at the council chambers through different eyes.He saw himself,his face in a hidden scowl as he argued with the Masters about his Padawan. While Obi-wan...felt awful. 

His Padawans shame,his humiliation as Windu’s words echoed in his ears,’failed initiate’. Anakin wanted to scream at himself,why hadn’t he noticed his Padawan feeling awful as he did? All he had been focused on was the Masters. Obi-wan’s shame dragged him deeper.Made him smaller.He heard Obi-wan’s thoughts in his mind.’they're right...Master won’t want me after he finds out..he won’t he won’t…’ and then the thought’s changed.

‘He has the makings of a great Jedi in both body and mind. I know he does.’ if there was ever anything Anakin had been proud of saying,something he would say over and over as many times as it was needed,it was that. He’d meant every word. And Obi-wan had felt it. Oh how he felt at that moment. 

‘No one had ever,what is he saying?....of force of force…..’ Obi-wan’s thoughts reverberated in his head like a mantra. ‘No emotion’ his heart had raced. ‘Only peace’ his joy soared in the force. 

The last vision he saw was of his tunics as he held Obi-wan close. There were no words then. Only emotions.His arms wrapped tightly around Anakin.’I trained him? Someone this powerful,this strong, How will I ever live up to...his Master?’ _Obi-wan NO-_ ’ I.. I will find a way. I will do whatever it takes to live up to him. I can do that for my Master.’ Something in Anakin’s chest broke. It left him aching.’I will do it for him.’ 

The visions stopped and he was brought back to the present as both of them Opened their eyes. 

‘’I lost everything. And you gave it all back.’’ 

Anakin’s mind was still reeling as Obi-wan once again gave him that strange...that brilliant smile.‘’That is what you mean to me.’’ 

All Anakin could do was stare at his Padawan,frozen as his Padawans eyes watered and the smile dropped. _How did I ...How did I miss this? Why didn’t I know? All this time he’d thought of me like that,thought of himself as..._ ‘’I’m sorry,...I know my emotions are still a problem for me. I ..only wish I could live up to what I ...was to you-’’ 

Anakin wouldn't hear anymore of it.He brought his Padawan close to his chest in a tight embrace,unwilling to let go as his padawan yelped at the sudden movement. 

He’d kriffed up. Oh force how he’d kriffed up. There was so much that he had missed,so much he hadn’t asked or known,he’d just always assumed. He assumed his Padawan would be like his Master,confident aloof and emotionless.The perfect Jedi. 

But his Padawan wasn’t the perfect Jedi. He was headstrong and curious, as he was vulnerable and insecure.He laughed and he scowled and he...hurt. What Anakin had seen...what he hadn’t known. _The way he thought of me…_ words echoed in his mind.’I trained him? Someone this powerful,this strong…’ the awe Obi-wan had felt when he looked at him,that short year ago, in the council chambers and at the Agri-corps.He did't know what to do with that.Obi-wan never shared his feelings this deeply.

And what had he done to inspire that? For Obi-wan to look at him like he was his everything,force had no one ever told him how much he ...mattered? 

His grip on Obi-wan tightened. Here was his Padawan,his capable,headstrong Padawan who had stood his ground against thugs and council members. He’d trained and he’d fought and he’d tried his best and given Anakin more than what he could expect of a Padawan...and he felt inadequate.

He didn’t know how strong he was even if he failed sometimes,didn’t know how much he mattered, so much that he’d put some kriffing holocron over his own safety because he thought Anakin would be disappointed in him. And his Padawan ,as strong and capable as he was for his age,didn’t see himself that way. 

Anakin reluctantly moved back a bit from his Padawan,while still holding him at arm's length. He finally took a moment to look at the armful of Padawan in his grasp,really look at him. 

His expression was controlled but uncertain,his shoulders tense behind the patches of bacta and his eyes averted to the ground, still red and blotchy at the corners. He looked too small,too stiff. His bottom lip quivered as more tears threatened to fall from his scrunched up watery eyes. 

A year ago Anakin had thought he’d wanted to see this,wanted to see all the emotions he had never seen on Obi-wan ,but seeing his Padawan like this...He hated it. 

He hated seeing his Padawan broken,hated the tears that stained his eyes red ...and he’d... he’d...done this. _I’ve never told him how much he means to me, I’ve been an idiot and hadn’t thought that he would feel he needed to live up to my Master..kriff I Just yelled at him after he got hurt. What the kriff was I doing?_ His Padawan,was broken and hurting even if he tried to hide it. No Padawan of his would feel that way.By kriff he was going to fix it. He would tell Obi-wan exactly how much he kriffing Mattered. 

‘’Obi-wan.’’ Anakin’s voice was leveled ,but stern. He didn’t want to yell anymore,his Padawan didn’t need that from him. 

‘’You will listen to me clearly ,and you will listen to me now. I will say this as many kriffing times as it needs to be said for you to understand.’’ Obi-wan fell still under Anakin’s grasp, his uncertain eyes meeting Anakin's. 

‘’I don’t want any other Padawan but you.’’ 

Obi-wan’s eyes went wide,his brows furrowing. 

He rubbed gentle circles into his Padawan’s shoulders,careful to avoid the bacta patches.‘’Yes, I knew you when you were older. When you were a powerful Jedi Master. But Sith damn it,I didn’t choose you because I wanted you to be like my Master.’’ 

‘’I might have wanted to find you because of my...connection to my Master, but..that changed when I met you.’’ His Padawans expression grew confused,he opened his mouth but closed it as Anakin continued on. 

‘’I didn’t see my master at the Agri-corps. I don’t see him in our saber duels and I certainly didn’t see him mind trick a Toydarian and go up against a bunch of kriff forsaken smugglers without a second thought.’’ A shy smile rose on his Padawan’s lips,his cheeks dusting pink as Anakin wiped away a fresh tear.

’’ I saw you,a brave youngling,bright in the force who was so much more than what everyone thought of him. Skilled, bright,and I’m not just talking about your training.’’ Anakin added when he saw the protest on his Padawan’s lips. 

‘’You have a fire in you,a determination that… I never got to see in my Master. The way you strive to do all that you can,even when no one asks you.’’ Obi-wan’s expression was still bewildered,as if Anakin was speaking a different language,his eyes laced with doubt and his brows furrowed. There was that adorable little frown on his face he had whenever he was contemplating something. Anakin didn’t think he’d ever seen anything more endearing. 

Anakin shook his head,his voice determined.‘’Kriff,you want to know what I see? I’ll show you exactly what I see when I look at you.’’ 

With that,Anakin reached out between their bond,guiding Obi-wan along,waiting for his permission. Warily,Obi-wan’s force presence accepted as Anakin projected his memories. 

Again colors and shapes shifted and swirled as the saber practice room in the temple materialized.A fond vision of Obi-wan stood in front of him,saber blazing and stance powerful for the spunky fourteen year old youngling that he had been. The sight still brought a smile to his face. 

Anakin willed his emotions across their bond,the pride, the joy and fondness he’d felt looking at his rueful Padawan in that moment,as he swung his saber determined, clashing against his and backing him into a corner.’’That’s it Padawan! You’ve got it!’’ he heard himself say.Distantly he felt his Padawan tremble under his grasp,a sniffle under his breath. 

The light of the sparring room dimmed as the caves of Illum surrounded them, colorless kyber crystals glowing faintly against the dark. Anakin held his hands against his Padawan as he held up his first crystal. Seeing the awe on Obi-wan’s face, at his Padawan holding his first kyber crystal brought immeasurable pride that he passed along to Obi-wan through their bond,feeling Obi-wan shiver as he did. Then Obi-wan pressed another kyber crystal into Anakin’s hands,the two of them glowing together.’’I guess we chose each others..’’heard Obi-wan say.’’ His chest hadn’t felt tight in a long time. 

Finally he brought his memories closer to the present,to that day.He was careful with this vision.He knew it was still fresh and raw for both of them. Anakin couldn't see his Padawan here,he only heard his voice ,in the dim room surrounded by smugglers.’Stay back Padawan! They're getting too close to you! He’d said through their bond.’No master, we will take them together,I can handle it.’ The defiance in Obi-wan,that fire that he’d felt filled him with more pride that he remembered having as they fought side by side,it was the last memory he shared. 

The two of them Opened their eyes, locked in each other's gaze,neither of them tearing away as Obi-wan’s silent tears fell,his face scrunched up as he hid them furiously behind his sleeves. Anakin took his Padawans hands ,lowering them gently away from his face so he could get his full attention.‘’That is who I see.’’ 

‘’Even if you fail sometimes,you try your best.’’His Padawan’s bottom lip trembled.’’ You are my strong capable Padawan, and You don't need to change anything about yourself.’’ He looked at Anakin with something Anakin couldn't place,his eyes crinkling around the corners. Anakin brought his arms around him,Obi-wan’s face burrowing into him as he said those final words.‘’I could never want anyone else.’’ 

Against his tunics,Obi-wan choked back a sob. 

The two of them stayed like that,Anakin perched on the side of Obi-wan’s cot, His Padawan in his arms as he rubbed circles into his back,letting his tears soil the front of his tunics as he melted against his touch. There was so much Anakin could had yet to say that he didn’t know how,so much running through his mind,but all he wanted to do was hold his Padawan until it was alright. He could do that ,for Obi-wan. He’d be damned if anyone made his Padawan feel that way again.He never wanted to make him feel that way. 

Finally what seemed like both ages and just a few short minutes,Obi-wan leaned back to give his Master a shy blotchy eyed smile. Something about it brought wetness to Anakin’s own eyes. Had anyone ever done this for him? Just held him? He didn’t know.All he knew was that he wanted to be the one to do that for his Padawan. To do that for Obi-wan. He forced back the threat of tears and shot a rueful smile for Obi-wan’s sake.’’But I swear to kirff,you better not go running off like that again,I could have had a heart attack!’’

His Padawan’s smile turned into a sly grin as he fiddled with his Padawan braid.‘’Um, oops?’’ he tried against Anakin’s stern gaze,but he couldn't help it when the corners of his mouth turned upwards. _Damn it obi-wan,I’m trying to be serious here!_ He never could help but smile whenever Obi-wan looked at him with that ridiculous grin. 

‘’Alright alright, I promise I won't go running off to try and swindle spice runners or smugglers again.’’ Obi-wan crossed his arms in mock defiance,one eyebrow raised and his head held high.That was all it took for Anakin to reach up and ruffle his hair ,earning him an offended yelp as he chuckled at Obi-wan’s unimpressed glare. ‘’Good you’d better,Padawan.’’ 

As Anakin brought his hands to his shoulders again,Obi-wan chewed his bottom lip,his gaze averted and his hands resting at his sides.He opened his mouth once, twice before his lips sealed shut.There was something on his mind,Anakin could see it in his eyes,something he wanted to say but..couldn't. It made Anakin wary,he didn’t want Obi-wan to hide anything from him,it made him restless. ‘’Master?’’ he finally asked,his voice soft and uncertain. There was something contemplative in his expression, like he was mulling something over. 

‘‘Yeah-?-_OOf’’ It was Anakin’s turn to be caught off guard as Obi-wan pulled his arms around him with a strength he didn’t know his Padawan had, taking some of the air out of his lungs as he buried his face into his robes. He said nothing,but the bond between them radiated the emotions that words couldn't. He felt all of Obi-wan’s relief, his joy and gratitude bounding through him as he projected it, but most of all his peace.

It was something that felt so simple, but left Anakin feeling so..much.He was the one that had made Obi-wan feel that way.Of all the things he’d done as Darth Vader that should have brought him satisfaction all he’d conquered and destroyed, it was Obi-wan was that had made him feel more than he had in decades. Something about that brought the wetness back into his eyes as he scrunched them shut and once again he held his Padawan. _Damn it Obi-wan,If you make me...._

‘’You’re alright Obi-wan. You’re alright’’ he didn’t know what else to say,the two of them locked into an embrace as the moon rose high against the stars outside the little window. Not for the first time,Anakin thought about exactly how he’d gotten himself mixed up in all this, but for once, he was glad that he did. 

So he held his Padawan close,well into the night,as his Padawan’s breathing depend and he fell into a much needed rest.He still didn’t know exactly what he was doing ,but he he wanted to right by his Padawan. To be strong for him the way he hadn’t realized his Master had been for him. He could do that for his Padawan. He wanted to do anything for Obi-wan.

____________________________________

Zooming speeders littered the Coruscant skyline as neon lights blared against the late night air, taking up the view of the large window of the lavishly decorated apartment.Despite the stunning view,Senator Palpatine sipped at his chilled vine absentmindedly with a grimace on his face. 

It had been a long week in the senate and he’d bartered back and forth with various dignitaries to little success. Though he had quite a bit of triumph with some of his other exploits he was still quite a while away from gaining the rank of chancellor,and he was growing tired of this waiting game. Sighing into his glass he pulled out a pale silver tipped holocron. If there was one thing to take away from this miserable week it was the fact that he’d finally got his hands on the blasted thing. It hummed innocently against his palm as a pleased wiry smile stretched on his thin lips. He’d paid a pretty sum for it from an odd pair of a one armed purple Twi'lek and Besalisk just a few days ago,apparently it been on some dusty outer rim planet called Ra-Juno,though Palpatine could care less about any of that.

The fact was that he had it,and training Maul would only be easier with the memories of powerful force users. The little Zaberak could test his patience sometimes to the point of breaking,so the less time he had to spend on him the better. The insolent boy would serve his purpose in due time. 

Now that he finally had some time outside of the senate to tap into the holocron,to see just what he could use. Sliding it along his wrinkled palm he called upon the force and tapped into it,filling through it’s most recent memories. Any memory it carried was probably close to centuries old by now,and lost knowledge would always be useful. 

Slowly the walls of his lavish apartment into a dusty hazy atmosphere. He felt the heat on his skin and the sweat on his graying hair as he took in a scene of a busy marketplace covered in cheap colored scarves for a canopy. It was bustling and sweltering and...disgusting. Various humanoid littered his surroundings as he pushed past them,perplexed. 

This wasn’t some Sith layer, he saw no sabers or yellow eyes staring back at him from anywhere.Where was he? More importantly,who was he? The memory must have been recorded by accident,he guessed that much ,but...by who? __ He pressed his force presence ,dark and slimy against who’s ever eyes he was looking though,completely unprepared for what he found. 

He was almost knocked back by the sheer power of the presence,radiating a strength that almost matched his own. He gasped,bringing his shaking hands reaching up into nothing. _My,My what a signature!_ He looked down at youthful skin and the holocron in foreign tanned hands that had no wear or tear. Whomever had recorded this memory this was young,so very young to have such a grasp of the force. 

And this place...the signs and machinery,the architecture and fashion it was all modern if a bit dinghy, it must have been recorded recently. Palpatine's mind raced as the gears began turning,his smile growing into a toothy grin,and his presence buzzing with possibility. Whoever he was looking though, was someone young,someone who had enormous potential ,and could still be naive enough to bend under his will if he played his cards right…. 

_Maybe..I won’t need Maul after all,maybe…._ His mind raced and coiled. He wanted whomever this memory belonged to.Wanted to have them train them,it was the perfect opportunity! If only he knew who- 

The sight of a lanky youngling caught his eye. He looked small, and ..was he wearing Jedi robes? Was that a... _Padawan braid? Interesting_ …. The youngling wasn’t much to look at, just a slight little thing of no importance but for some reason,whoever’s memory it was couldn't take his eyes off of him. Then he heard the youngling call whomever’s memory this was, Master. The grin on Palpatine's lips could split his face if it grew any wider. 

S _o this was a Jedi...very interesting…this must be his Padawan._ The memory ended abruptly and Palpatine was left back in his dim apartment.But no matter.He’d gotten more than what he’d bargained for.He would find this powerful force user,that was only a matter of time,and he’d finally have the apprentice he’d wanted, someone much more powerful than Maul could ever be. 

Opening his comm,he dialed his in a number and waited for a response.‘’Yes,yes I take it my investments are growing as they should.But the plan has changed. Tell those long necks on Kamino to pick up the pace,I want those units ready as soon as possible,and double the order.It seems I have found the opportunity I’ve been looking for.’’ 

Closing his com,he raked his lanky fingers through his elegant robes ,smoothing them out. It seemed some plans would have to be cut short,here were alterations to be made and planets to influence,and clones for the Jedi to ‘discover’ and use ,but now he finally had the opportunity to strike.He had been waiting for such a long time to set them into motion and it seemed the force had given him the apprentice he was waiting for. The time for planning was over. Now was the time for war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, I feel like I need to say a few things:  
> 1\. Obi-wan absolutely noticed at least some of Anakin's darkness but at the moment he was too caught up with everything to say anything about it  
> 2\. Anakin is still a litte bit oblivious to Obi-wan and doesn't notice everything yet,but that will change :)  
> 3.I hope this chapter doesn't jump around too much,I tried to narrow down the locations but ...my hand kind of slipped...Oops..?  
> 4\. oh No, the chapters are only supposed to be 10 or so pages longs and uh... this one is ...18 :I( ahhh! I really need to stop myself from writing this long!)  
> 5.I want to make it known that this will have no underage.Everyone is legal when the romance will happen(but there is of course some pinning:)  
> 5.you are all lovely, and I really mean it when I say all your comment's mean alot to me! :D  
> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


	6. Unresolved tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah- I'm sorry this is so late ,I'll tell you why later. Also, little misconception But Obi-wan was 15 in the last chapter (he was 14 in the visions he shared with Anakin)  
> I think I wrote that a little weirdly and am going to change it so it makes more sense. Anyway here's the next chapter:

“...Does it look crooked?” Obi-wan wrinkled his nose up,his brows furrowing and his hands shaky.

‘’It’s not crooked.’’ Anakin grunted ,concentrated as his own hands worked away.

‘’Yeah,but does it  _ look  _ crooked.’’ Obi-wan bit his lip and focused on the force around him...the position was getting most uncomfortable.

‘’Obi-wan, It’s not, just trust me.’’ Anakin manhandled him so that his stance was wider.

‘’Bend down a little ,that's it strong and steady.’’

Obi-wan’s felt his cheeks heat as his Masters hands found their way on his shoulders.‘’...Isn’t this a little...unorthodox Master?’’

‘’ _ This  _ is an important skill that will come in handy in the future,I’ve done this countless times,in fact many Jedi have. And it’s good to know if you’re ever in a tight situation.’’ his Master said in a concentrated voice.

Obi-wan was quiet for a moment before he wrinkled up his nose in disgust.‘’….but does it have to be so messy?’’

‘’Padawan.’’

‘’Alright, alright I get it, I’ll concentrate.’’ Obi-wan did as he was told and closed his eyes,feeling out with the force. At least he would have,if he hadn’t been so damn tempted to gape at the form of his Master. He certainly wasn’t looking at the way his muscles buckled and bend,the sheen of sweat on his reddened cheeks- 

_ No no,none of that. I can focus I can focus... _ He willed his unwanted thoughts away back to his task at hand. Though they were hard to dismiss,especially when his master looked like….that. He shook his head and focused on his form. ‘’...so you don’t think It’s just a  _ little _ lopsided?’’

‘’Force help me Padawan, I’ll  _ show _ you you lopsided,’’ with that,Anakin dropped the container of what looked like soot he had been levitating, above the open cap of the speeder engine he was tinkering with. 

The movement was enough to send the box of tools that Obi-wan had been concentrating on catering to the ground among the soot,making a cloud of it before Obi-wan’s face.

‘’Ah-pft! What was that for?’’ sneezing and swatting the dust away, Obi-wan sent his Master a narrow eyed glare, trying mostly in vain to brush the ‘soot’ out of his robes.Why his Master had such unorthodox methods of levitation practice, Obi-wan didn’t know, but helping him fix up a speeder had not been one of his favorites. He could never seem to get the smell of engine grease off him afterwards.

‘’For not concentrating enough,don’t give me that look, _ You _ started it.” His watched his Master’s smile widen into a grin as he chuckled behind his hand,his eyes crinkling at the corners in amusement.

The afternoon sun of the temple’s docking bay shone in his Masters' hair ,setting it ablaze against the gleam of their speeder. He looked awfully….distracting.Yes that was the word.

Obi-wan huffed halfheartedly, his pout deepening as he got a look at the grey cloud of speckled soot on his shoulders and collar. He didn’t even know what the stuff was,not to mention if he could ever possibly get it out.‘’ I just got these,now look at the state of my robes...’’

His Master only shook his head,chuckling as he stood from where he had been crouching over the engine.‘’Pff, and when did you ever start caring about the state of your robes? I remember a time when your robes usually turned into a ball of string before the end of the month.’’

Obi-wan huffed, scrunching his eyes shut and crossing his arms against his chest. Sometimes he still couldn't help but get flustered at his Master’s teasing. He definitely didn’t feel the heat rising on his cheeks,as he tried to keep his composure with his head held high.

‘’Oh come off it Master,I haven't done that in ages.’’ It was almost like his Master was forgetting he was his seventeen year old Padawan, not the initiate he had met those few years ago. 

Obi-wan cracked open an eye,only to see his Master’s wide bright smile,his eyes gleaming. Obi-wan’s cheeks definitely felt warmer at the sight. _ Is he- _ .‘’Are you- tell me you're not- smiling at me right now. You are _ not!’’  _ He furrowed his eyebrows in defiance, trying desperately to look anywhere but his Master's face. He never could seem to keep a straight face when his Master smiled like...like that. He felt his breath quicken. _ Oh...force help me… _

Trying and desperately failing to hold in his bubble of laughter,Anakin composed himself,his smile still there but not as wide.Obi-wan was almost sad to see it go.  _ Arrrg- i’m supposed to frustrated right now! Why do ..feel like this? _

__ ‘’Alright alright,I’m sorry Padawan I didn’t mean to undermine you. But kriff if you don’t look adorable when you pout, all offended like that.’’

Obi-wan’s breath stammered in his throat. _ He thinks i'm...adorable? No no,he’s just ..teasing...Isn’t he?  _ His Master's smile was sly as he grazed over Obi-wan with his eyes. Obi-wan’s heart beat a little faster in his chest as he tried to stand tall against the attention of his Master. He wished his Master wouldn't look at him so ...intently. _ Liar, You want him to look at you like that all the time. _ Obi-wan shooed away the nagging voice at the back of his head. _ Damn it, get ahold of yourself Obi-wan, _

‘’Being  _ adorable  _ is for younglings or loth cats ,Master. I am neither.’’ _ I am NOT adorable.  _ Obi-wan huffed,his nose scrunching up and his brows furrowing

‘’You will always be ridiculously adorable Padawan mine, no matter how old you get or what you say.’’ Before Obi-wan had a chance to be offended,Anakin brought a cloth to his face and a firm hand on his shoulder.

‘’Mpf-Master!’’ Obi-wan squirmed under his Master’s grasp,exasperated as his Master ran the cloth over the bridge of his nose and his cheeks.

‘’Oh hush Padawan,you’ve got engine soot on your nose.’’ Anakin responded coolly, like he didn’t notice how fast Obi-wan’s heart beat was,or how hot his cheeks felt. Stars, he  _ hoped _ he didn’t notice. _ Force he’s so,...he’s so close- wait ...what is he doing? _

Anakin reached around Obi-wan, stepping behind him with his chest inches away from Obi-wan’s back.The hand on Obi-wan’s shoulder reached up into his hair,ruffling and soothing as he tried desperately not to lean into the touch.  _ Oh force what is he…?  _ The feeling of his calloused fingers shot spikes of heat down his neck as the fingers reached lower...and lower,His breath hitched as they grazed the back of his collar and  _ lifted- _

‘’...And your braid is a mess,let me fix it.’’

Obi-wan held in a shaky breath as his Master untangled the Padawan braid that had gotten tangled and lost in the back of his collar sometime during their training session.

_ Keep it together Obi-wan,what were you thinking?  _ He buried his shame as the thoughts rose to mind at where exactly he  _ thought _ his Master’s fingers had been going. Hastily he willed them away and bit his lip. He wasn’t sure if he was disappointed or not. He wasn’t entirely sure  _ what _ he was feeling. He focused on calming himself as his Master unwound his braid and worked the beads back in.

He felt the gentle tug of his Masters fingers, as he worked in silence.Obi-wan tried not to lean in,not to get too close. He wanted to get more of that wonderful feeling, the way his Master's hands wound his braid with such close intimacy.

The feeling wasn’t the new,his Master always liked to check him over for injuries a bit too often than necessary, he was used to the touch of his hands, the feel of them on his shoulders and on his skin.It still felt brand new whenever he felt them.He didn’t think he could ever get enough. And when exactly had that happened? _Don’t think about it...not right now at least..._ ‘’I could have gotten it out myself…” He smiled shyly knowing his Master couldn't see it. 

Anakin was much closer than Obi-wan anticipated.His hands were halfway down the braid as he leaned ever closer,his voice a rumbling whisper as a puff of hot breath against his neck sent a shiver down his spine. _ Oh force _ ‘’You could, but let me take care of it. I want to’’  _ Oh..No..no no no _ Obi-wan felt the heat of his face,how it traveled lower and lower  _ -Of for kriff sake not now- _ . Force,did his Master not know how he sounded?

He was too close, each twist of his fingers bringing another puff of heat to the back of Obi-wan's neck.Obi-wan stiffened,his heart racing in his chest needing to be further away and so much closer. He held his shaky breath feeling all too warm and his clothes too tight. He wasn’t sure if he could hold himself still for much longer.

He didn’t dare say anything,afraid of whatever noise that would come out. Cautiously he reached up a hand,wanting to grab a hold of his Masters. He wondered if their hands might fit together,or how low they would have gone,how low he wanted- ‘’Master I-’’

‘’Knight Skywalker, huff huff... Padawan Kenobi,  _ there _ you are.’’ The sound of pounding footsteps and wheezing breath startled Obi-wan enough to stagger , as Sorra Voss came into view.The Togruta knight clasped his hands on his knees as he caught his breath.

“I have been ...huff...looking all over the temple…for you-’’ Sorra fell silent as he finally looked up at the pair of them.Striped montrails twitched. The Togruta’s eyes narrowed, shooting back and forth between the pair of them in a way that made Obi-wan feel...vulnerable. He felt like he’d been caught in an act.

Hastily Obi-wan lunged forward away from his Master. He brushed off the rest of the soot wherever he could find it on his robes.

The Jedi knights interruption was almost welcome,at least for Obi-wan.He’d saved him from ..whatever it was he had wanted to blurt out.But it seemed his Master felt differently.

Obi-wan didn’t know when exactly it had started,but his Master always had a scowl on his face for the Togruta. _ He did always and all the situations he seemed to butt in at the strangest times.  _ It usually left Anakin fuming.

The Knight’s narrowed eyes widened at the look on his masters face,no doubt already forming an impressive scowl.Obi-wan still couldn't seem to look him in the eye for some reason. ‘’I, uh… the Masters…” Sorra started, Anakin already blowing frustrated air out of his nose.

‘’Sorra,What.’’ He bit out against his floundering.Obi-wan frowned. That was no way to talk to a fellow Jedi, no matter how much His Master seemed to dislike him.

Clearing his throat Sorra straightened himself and brought his hands folded behind his back. The frantic tapping of his left foot gave away his nervousness.‘’The Masters have requested your presence….they um...have matters to discuss between the council.’’

‘’Of course they do.’’Anakin sighed ,not even trying to hide his frustration.’’ Alright fine,hold this.’’ His Master shook the now soot stained cloth in his hand and stepped forward. To Obi-wan’s horror he threw the filthy thing directly at Sorra’s face.

Stumbling backwards and barely avoiding it, It landed on top of his right monorail, A little cloud of it staining the end and top of his head. He stood there sputtering as Anakin walked away,motioning Obi-wan to follow.

_ Of all the rude and uncalled for things-Does he have any manners at all? _ Obi-wan shook his head and turned to face the togruta knight. ‘’I apologize knight Voss, That was uncivilized of my Master.’’ He bowed and offered to help,but Sorra only grumbled and gave him an odd look.

Nodding and turning away, Obi-wan jogged to catch up with Anakin.‘’Master!’’ he scolded.’’ That was quite rude!’’ he crossed his arms against his chest.

His Master looked back at him and snorted.‘’Exactly my point.’’ He slowed down so Obi-wan was beside him.Sighing out of his nose, Obi-wan folded his hands on his hips and looked up at his Master,a cross look on his face just waiting to give him a piece of his mind.

‘’I know that he can show up at...unfortunate times, but I don’t know what you have against him.’’ He’d known is Master to have a ...dislike for Sorra Voss since he could remember, something that grew with every passing year.From what Obi-wan had found out, they had known each other since his Master’s travel to their timeline.

_ I get that he can be rather..nosy but….’’ _ Sometimes Master, your manners when it comes to Sorra,even some of the council members can be downright uncivilized.’’ 

He’d meant to sound authoritative,serious but for whatever reason Anakin snorted, choking back a laugh. _ What’s so funny? _ His Master’s laugh shouldn't have sounded as beautiful as it did, he shouldn't have looked like the most beautiful thing he’d seen-  _ What is the Matter with you? Keep it together! You will not think about him… like that... _

He snapped out of his thoughts enough to hear his Master chuckle in amusement’’If it gets you to act all offended like that,I promise to say many more ‘undignified things’.’’ _ ...Oh kriff. _

Thankfully before Obi-wan had a moment to respond ,Anakin shook his head,his brows furrowed in frustration.‘’I don’t like the way Sorra looks at you. Like you're something...slimy. I just...sometimes he just gives me this feeling in the force….’’ he gave a contemplative look before he shrugged it off.

‘Never mind.’’ He grinned clasping Obi-wan’s shoulder.’’ Let’s see what’s gotten Yoda’s panties in a twist,shall we?’’

‘’Master!’’

_____________________

The high council chambers had never looked so pristine to Obi-wan before. Though he had seen it a few times already ,seeing it in full session with every Master in their place was something else.This was the heart of the temple, something truly beautiful. Well it would be,if Master Windu's force presence hadn't seemed so grave.

‘’Uncommon it is, that knights and Padawans we have in council meetings.’’Master Yoda started,his long ears twitching.’’ But no ordinary knight Skywalker is.From your past, useful Information you may have.’’ He Motioned towards his Master as Obi-wan stood tall beside him.

He stood as tall as he could, though his shoulders were starting to feel rather heavy.

The two of them had been standing in the middle of the council chambers discussing treaties and possible future missions for the better part of the afternoon before the council had even started to turn their attention to the most important reason they needed his Master for.

Obi-wan’s eyelids had started to get droopy about an hour ago. Now it felt like they were weighed down by sheets of duracrete.

‘’Of course Master. What is it?’’Obi-wan snuck a peek at his Master, he looked a little better off than he felt but he could steadily feel the agitation roll of his Master in waves the longer they spent in the council chambers.His fingers drummed angrily against his side.

_ He looks a little tense...maybe I can help?  _ Cautiously and silently,Obi-wan sent ripples of calming emotions through their bond,trying to sooth his Master’s force presence. The drumming fingers stopped as Anakin’s eyebrows un-furrowed and he half turned to face him. He smiled. _ Thank you Padawan. _ Obi-wan tried desperately not to stare and start smiling back like an idiot.

‘’Unsettling news of a discovery on a kamino we have.’’Almost reluctantly his Master turned his attention to the Grandmaster. Obi-wan suspected they were finally getting to the point of why they were here.

It sounded standard enough information to Obi-wan, just another possible mission for them but for some reason His Master froze.His shoulders stiffened in a way only Obi-wan noticed. Obi-wan furrowed his brow. _ What’s gotten Master so ...uneasy? What’s on Kamino? _

‘’What discovery?...Master?’’Anakin’s tone was controlled and even. To an outsider it seemed like he was put together and calm ,but Obi-wan knew that tone. He’d heard it when he spoke to Sorra, or sometimes the Masters. He’d heard it when Anakin had used it on him those short years ago. His Master was hiding something.His anger or his fear Obi-wan didn’t know ,but he didn’t like it.

‘’There was an unanimous tip given to the council regarding Kamino. Master Plo koon has discovered the presence of thousands of battalions of soldiers. An entire army, All of them supposedly clones.’’

‘’Clones?’’ Master Mundi questioned.

‘’An entire army?!’’Kit Fisto raised a hand to his forehead.His Master still hadn’t said anything.

‘’Apparently they were made in their facilities, an order having been placed for them.’’Other voices murmured and argued but Master Mundi’s calm reason broke through the commotion.

‘’Master Windu,Ordered by who?....’’ Master Mundi was still trying to wrap his head around it. To be fair so was Obi-wan. How had an entire army just sprung up out of nowhere? Was this a threat? A Trap? Suddenly Obi-wan’s mind was brimming with questions. Despite his curiosity he bit back a yawn, willing his eyes open. _ None of that,I need to stay alert.’’ _ Who’s army is this?’’

‘’Ours, apparently.’’ Mace Windu announced gravely.

‘’...what?’’ Master Fisto still had a scowl on his face.

Master Windu sighed as he leaned back in his chair,Bringing a hand to his forehead. ‘’The order was placed by a force user long dead,Somehow they were tied to the order so now the clones,the army is legally under the name of the Republic. Technically ,they are our army.’’

‘’When.’’

His master had been so silent throughout the outrage it almost startled Obi-wan when he heard his voice next to him.‘’When was this discovered Master.’’ He looked up expectantly at Master Windu.

The Koran eyed him suspiciously,a hand resting on his chin as Obi-wan watched the exchange silently,eagerly.He resisted the urge to rub his strained eyes. Did they have to feel so heavy? ‘’....Master Plo koon found them two standard weeks ago…”

‘’Information you have on them is knight Skywalker? Happened in your previous life has this?’’ Master Yoda's knowing eye gazed intently at his Master, his green ears twitching.

Anakin Picked his words carefully,his arms crossing against his chest and his gaze stern.‘’There was something similar that happened in my timeline ,and I think-’’ Obi-wan tried to suppress the yawn from escaping, but the pesky thing had found it’s out from behind the sleeve covering his mouth.

He’d hopped it had been muffled enough that his master hadn’t noticed it,but force damn it he had. Cutting himself short his Master looked at him, his expression softening as he smiled fondly.Obi-wan’s heart didn’t beat faster. It didn’t.‘’Excuse me for a moment, Masters. I need to tend to my Padawan.’’ _ what- _ Before Obi-wan or the Masters could get a word in his Master took a hold of his hand and led him out of the council chambers, shutting the door behind them.

_ Is he just going to- he can’t just walk out of a council meeting like that!  _ ‘’Master ,what are you-’’

‘’You look like you’re about to fall over Padawan.’’His Master looked him over his stern eyes grazing over him from head to toe.

‘’I’m _fine.’’_ Obi-wan huffed out crossing his arms against his chest,trying not to fidget under his Master’s eyes. And he _was_ fine. Never mind the sag of his shoulders or the fogginess of his head. He wanted to be there in the council chambers beside his Master, where he was supposed to be.

His master glanced at the tall window to the pitch black sky outside sighing.’’ I hadn't even noticed how late it’s gotten.’’

His Master’s eyes narrowed.‘’You haven’t been staying up late doing your kata’s again have you?’’ he raised an eyebrow.

‘’’Well it wasn’t that late...from a certain point of view…” Obi-wan looked away shyly,toying with his braid. He felt another damn yawn at the back of his throat. He tried and failed again to keep it in. _ Oh blast it _ . By the look on his Master’s face, he wasn’t buying it.

Again Anakin took his hand and continued down the corridor. ‘’That’s it.’’

Confused Obi-wan pestered looking between their joined hands and and his Master ‘’Master what-’’

‘’You’re going to bed Padawan, that’s what.’’ He said matter-of-factly.

Obi-wan shook his head and raised his tone.‘’But Master! The council meeting-’’

‘’Will go on fine without you.’’

‘’But the Masters-’’

‘’Will wait.’’ Anakin and Obi-wan strode down the hallway silently.Cautiously Obi-wan poked at his Master’s force presence.Though his Master was silent Obi-wan could feel his anger...something darker like fear and frustration.Is he angry Because of ...Me _? _

He had just interrupted the council meeting….His thought’s distracted Obi-wan enough that he didn’t notice his Master ease off his brown cloak and hang it on the rack as he did the same to his own.

‘’Have you been sleeping well recently?’’Anakin started, before holding up a hand to Obi-wan’s open mouth. ‘’Don’t answer that, go change I’ll make you some chamomile. And no butts Padawan.’’ Obi-wan shut his mouth and scrunched his eyebrows in defiance as his Master made his way to the kitchen.

There was no amount of arguing that could get his Master to change his mind. Obi-wan grumbled and made his way to his room.  _ He could be so stubborn sometimes ,and I’m not that tired…but maybe tea would be nice… _ though his Master was stubborn, It was endearing how thoughtful he could be.How kind he was in all the little things he did.

Changing into his sleep clothes, Obi-wan settled himself on his bed before hearing a knock at the door. He called his Master in, a mug of steaming herbal tea in his hand that he set down at the night table. 

Though his Master smiled at him,Obi-wan could still feel the agitation rolling off him in waves.he swallowed.’’Master..I apologize for interrupting the meeting...I understand if you are frustrated with me.I should have been more...attentive.’’

“What? Padawan no I’m not angry at you,’’He furrowed his brow.’’If anything you saved me from having to stare at Mace Windu’s face for longer than I need to… if only for a few minutes so that I could get you to bed.’’His Master smirked as he knelt down so he was leveled with Obi-wan’s face.

Obi-wan tried not to think about how that might sound out of context and fiddled with his Padawan braid.’’ Well then why do you feel so...frustrated?’’

His Master sighed and ran a hand through his hair.I guess I never keep much hidden from you.’’ He turned his attention towards Obi-wan.’’It’s because of this whole kamino situation. It’s just….there are so many things that don’t make sense and I….’’He sighed again.’’I just don't know what’s going on right now.’’Before Obi-wan could reach out a hand towards his Master, Anakin shook his head and smiled back. Genuinely this time.

“But I’m sure things will...work out. And I promise I’m not mad at you.’’at That his Master took hold of his hand and stroked along the knuckles.Obi-wan fidgeted at the touch,barley having a moment to yelp before his Master placed adorning kisses along the back of his hand.’’I’m- not- mad-at-you.’’ His Master got you between kisses.

Obi-wan felt the tremor in his throat,not sure if he should pull away- _ No! _ Or lean in closer  _...Maybe... _ “O-ok ok Master I believe you-’’ It took all of Obi-wan’s willpower not to squeak at every little kiss. Force save him from the attentions of his beautiful Master- _ Don’t you dare,Obi-wan, not when he’s right here! _ His Master rose slightly.

He expected his Master to simply nod that Obi-wan had gotten to bed and leave. Instead he stepped forward. _ What is he- _ and pressed Obi-wan's shoulders gently down on the mattress and pulled up the covers ,tucking him in before Obi-wan could protest.To his embarrassment he did squeak at that.

His cheeks flushed pink in the dark at the feel of his Master's hands on his shoulders.It wasn’t that odd of a thing for his Master to do.He had done this for him in the past,tucked Obi-wan in on long missions when he couldn't seem to stand upright, or when he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore.

At first he didn’t understand it,how much more affectionate Anakin could be compared to some of the other Masters,but Obi-wan had long ago understood that Anakin was not like other Masters.Vaguely he knew they shouldn't act like this,shouldn't be this close, but Force if his Master didn’t make him feel so...cherished.

Even so Obi-wan couldn't stop the embarrassment rising to his cheeks.He felt silly and to old for this kind of thing.‘’I can get myself to bed just fine Master...I’m not a youngling.’’ He bit his lip and looked away sheepishly.

His Master eyed him for a moment before taking a hand in his.‘’I know you’re not a youngling.’’ He stroked Obi-wan’s palm absentmindedly smiling when he must have caught the blush on his face. _ Oh force blast it-’’ _ But maybe...I just want to look after you sometimes.’’He brought his lips to Obi-wan’s hand and pressed a kiss to his forehead his eyes locking with Obi-wan’s.’’ Will you let me Padawan mine?’’

‘’O-okay ...Master.’’ Was all Obi-wan could get out against the tremor in his throat. _ Damn it,damn it- _

‘’Thank you Padawan.’’His master smiled and rose to step out the door,not before giving Obi-wan’s hand a squeeze.

‘’But you  _ better _ get some sleep tonight.’’ His master was halfway out the door as he gave him a stern look, daring him to protest.

Obi-wan huffed halfheartedly before crossing his arms.‘’I  _ will  _ Master.’’

___________________

Obi-wan did not get any sleep that night.

No matter how hard he tried he couldn't seem to quiet his thoughts long enough to do so. He kept drifting back to the council meeting how grave the Masters had looked,how grave Anakin had looked.

There was something about the situation on Kamino that His Master was worried about, that much he could tell. And it was a worrying situation.To have an entire army just spring up under the orders command with no idea where they came from or who had ordered them. What would it mean for the order, the Jedi, and for his Master? His Master. His Master had looked so _...Oh no- _

Oh that had been a mistake.Once Obi-wan’s mind was on Anakin there was no turning back. He thought of a halo of golden curls , _ No- _ his strong defined features and the way his stormy eyes, _ Stop it!  _ staring into his own. It sent shivers down his spine.

Obi-wan knew all too well how...captivating his Master could be. He’d even heard that having these types of feelings for one’s Master was normal among most of the Padawans, it was a phase that most went through when it was almost accepted to have feelings of ...that nature towards them. But force damn it if it didn’t make Obi-wan feel like the hormonal seventeen year old that he was whenever his Master so much as smiled at him.

Turning his head he buried a groan into his pillow.He thought of his strong arms, and the flex of powerful back muscles whenever he caught a glimpse of them during training. The quiver of his broad chest red and flushed,the way sweat dripped down-’’ARRRGGG’’Obi-wan smushed the pillow around his face. He almost wished he’d gotten Yoda as a Master. At least then he wouldn't have these feelings about the Grandmaster. He shuddered. _ Definitely not.  _

_ I should be above these feelings, It doesn’t matter that they’re considered ...normal.  _ But how could he stop? These feeling’s weren’t exactly new. He’d felt them when they sparred, felt the tremor of his Masters chest when he got to close. When his calloused fingers threaded through his hair.

He’d felt it when he laughed when he scowled, and when he had held him close when he’d been broken and bleeding from those spice runners.When he’d barred a part of his soul to Anakin.  _ Force that had been embarrassing-I I cried in front of him and- and- _ Why was it that his mind always seemed to remind him of all these memories just as he should have fallen asleep?

But...that was the first time his Master had chosen to hold him close. He remembered how strong and safe he’d felt fighting by his Masters side. He remembered the dank black room and the voices in the dark, and the pain that rippled through him as he took their blows. But sitting up in that silent calm med-center had been so much worse.

The possibility of his Master’s disappointment was so much more terrifying.

But then he’d spilled his soul,he’d expected backlash and anger,but his Master had just...held him closer. He smiled against his pillow. It was a fond memory of theirs that he liked to visit every now and then.Of all the things he thought his Master would do, crushing him into an embrace and telling him he was wanted was the least that expected.

They’d gotten closer after that. They’d bickered some,laughed more and fought alongside each other like two sides of the same coin.Connected strong and whole. _ So then why do I have to think about him like this ? why do I have to ruin it with these inappropriate ...feelings?  _ There was no doubt that his Master didn’t feel the same,shouldn't feel the same.

_ But then...how does he feel about me? Truly?  _ Sometimes his Master could just be so confusing. On one hand he’d scolded him,hugged him,kissed his forehead when he went to sleep and untangled his braid for him like a Padawan. _ Like a youngling _ .

But on the other hand...Obi-wan shivered,heat rising on his cheeks. He’d felt the intensity of that stare the whisper of hot breath against his ear.’’Let me take care of it,I want to.’’ Obi-wan whimpered into the sheets.Force the things his Master said ,the  _ way  _ he said them. He was done for then.

Twisting to lay on his side, Obi-wan clenched the sheets and threw them off like they’d stung him.He felt entirely too hot,his clothes too tight as he pictured his Master. _ I shouldn't be doing this, he’s my Master for kriff sake, oh force oh force-  _ he clamped his eyes shut.

No matter how much he knew he shouldn't, the golden curls and tall form of his Master came into his mind.Memories twisted together in his head as heat traveled down his neck and pooled in his trembling stomach. He pictured the Agri corps the day he’d met Anakin,that memory seemed so innocent then. It wasn’t anymore in Obi-wan’s hungry eyes.

But oh ,how magnificent his Master had looked that day.  _ Anakin strode up to him differently this time,sauntering like a nexu predatory and dark. _ The heat in Obi-wan’s stomach traveled lower- _ His Master’s hair set ablaze against the rising sun and his stormy eyes hungry with want.  _ Obi-wan clenched the sheets.

_ The image of his Master licked his lips and Obi-wan followed their Movement. He wanted those lips on him,all over him, wanted Anakin’s mouth lower- _ How might his Master...feel against him? How would his lips feel, his hands his....

Obi-wan slipped a hand beneath his sleep-pants ,already starting to harden. _ Force I shouldn't be doing this- _ But he couldn't stop now. _ The Image of Anakin got closer and closer,so much that he towered over Obi-wan as his hands came to rest on his shoulders. He stroked his jaw and slipped his calloused hands beneath the neck of his tunics- _

Obi-wan gripped his aching cock on the bed, withering and gasping as he pictured his Master.  _ Those strong arms turned him around abruptly as he was pressed flush to Anakin’s bare chest. _ Whimpering into the pillow Obi-wan started to move.He thrust up into his hips against his hand, already beginning to feel his cock tremoring, hot and heavy against his breathy moans _. _

_ I shouldn't- I shouldn't- _ He stroked his cock relentlessly,grazing over the quivering tip. _ ”I promise to say many more....undignified things…’’ _ Obi-wan Panted and gasped,his hands gripping almost until it hurt.It wasn’t enough. _ I need- I need- _

_ He imagined his Master running his hands through his hair, calloused and rough as he leaned into the touch.  _ Oh force- _ He pictured Anakin’s hands dipping lower, sending heat down his chest and straight to his throbbing length.  _ Gripping the mattress Obi-wan worked his hand faster smearing pre-cum onto the sheets,his breathy moans filling the silent room.

_ He remembered his Master's breath, hot against his ear as he whispered low and rumbling.’’let me take care of you, will you let me Padawan?’’  _ Oh Kriff yes- _ He imagined His Master's hands slipping lower to his abdomen. _

Obi-wan thought he might fall off the edge right there and then,splatter all over the sheets and sully them moaning his Master’s name.  _ Yes yes, Please Master- “Let me take care of you,I want to.”  _ Obi-wan thrust his hand faster.

It was too much,there was too much pressure, too much heat. _ ’’ You are my Padawan,I could never want anyone else but you.’’ His Master’s hands gripped, _ Obi-wan’s hand thrust. Back and forth on his cock swollen and aching ,ready to burst.He needed -he needed-

_ “I want you Padawan.”  _ Obi-wan spilled his release with a cry of his Masters name,a hot sticky mess sullying the linens as he panted and gasped. _ I ..I really shouldn't have...force what’s wrong with me? _

He slid the sheets further down a hand still on his trembling exposed cock. He sighed and shifted in what should have been his empty bedroom.’’Obi-wan! Are you alrig--oh kriff-’’

Gripping his spent cock lying on a mess of sticky linens, Obi-wan’s eyes flew open to find the very real face of his Master.

_____________________

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um...so...I was really nervous about posting this chapter. I have never written fan fiction before and the same goes for smut.  
> I like reading smut ,but I was worried that it might come off as weird or gross if I tried to write it.  
> The biggest thing I was worried about was Obi-wan's age. I wanted to make him a little older to feature some of his pinning,but I couldn't make him too old for plot reasons. I don't know, I'm a younger person myself so it feels ok to me, but I'm not sure how other people wold react to it so...I kind of didn't post this chapter for a liitle bit...  
> (Haha....please don't come after me with pitchforks)


End file.
